Grown ups
by Aivlyz
Summary: Practically one-bits of Ben, Gwen, Kevin in the future when they all have their own families. This will probably have a lot of chapters. c: I'll try to make it as funny as I can. Aha, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Engagement

Heyo! This is mostly one-shots of stuff. Ehe~ It's mostly about family and the everyday life of Ben and the rest (mostly Gwen and Kevin) in the future. c: I won't be updating new chapters on any of my stories till Friday but I'll definitely be coming up with more stories; people say my imagination is pretty awesome. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10

* * *

Kevin bit his lip, glancing around at all the shimmering items under the glass boxes; he had just got here 5 minutes ago with his best friend- Ben, and was already feeling very nervous. "Quit looking like you're going to jump off a cliff or something." Ben trotted, going next to him and walked backwards just to face his friend. "When I picked out the one for Julie, I was like ice-cold-chill." The 26 year-old lied and shrugged; his obnoxious looking face twisted into an irritating smirk. Kevin then wondered why he brought him of all people along, oh right, he had no other friends.

"Look, Tennyson," the black onyx-headed guy gave his friend his infamous glare as if telling him to 'shut up'. "I don't care what you did with Julie, but, you gotta remember. I'm dealing with _the _Gwen Tennyson here. One wrong move and I'm gone." He camouflaged his fear with a casual irritated voice. He walked in front of one of the glass cases and examined the rings quietly. Which one would Gwen like? There were a million choices and he had to pick just one, the right one.

Ben rolled his eyes at his comment. "Don't exaggerate. Y'know she wouldn't even get mad; she didn't even get mad when you tried to kill her- multiple times!" Kevin glared at him when he said that and in his defense, Ben lifted his hands up in surrender. "Just saying." He then joined Kevin at where he was standing at and pointed at the most hideous ring in the whole case. "What about this one, looks pretty cool."

Kevin gave him another look. "Benji, you're the worst person to pick a girl jewelry. How did you managed to get Julie to marry you?" Ben made a face at Kevin, he just had to ask that, didn't he? "Well," Ben shrugged. "Since you wouldn't help me pick out the rings for Julie I asked the second person I would ask- Gwen. And," Ben was scanning around the rings and landed on one which looked a little better than the first he picked out but was still terrible; the silver twisted in different ways that made the ring look mutated. "She picked the perfect one. Julie really love it. She still wears it as a necklace." He smiled at the thought and poked on the glass, "What about this one?"

Kevin flinched at what Ben was pointing at in disgust. "No." He replied bluntly. "Well, do you think I should ask Julie for help instead of-" Kevin didn't continue his sentence cause something caught this eyes. He walked over to where the item was and peered at it with admiration. It was a engagement ring on display with the rest of the others but what caught his attention most how it reminded him so much of Gwen, well, kind of. The silver metal twisted at the top making it look like a crown which held a nice craved diamond which look so delicate and feminine; just like how he would define Gwen but everyone knew she could handle anything by herself. Kevin on the other hand remained stubborn and said he didn't care and how that doesn't change the fact that he won't continue to protect her. It always had two smaller diamonds engraved on the sides of the bigger one. "This one." Kevin told Ben. "I'm very sure she'd like this one."

Ben nodded at him in agreement. "I'm sure she would."

A few days past after his purchase of the engagement ring, he had been avoiding Gwen as much as possible and usually staying at home, thinking of ways to propose to his beloved. He tried to go for the normal cliché 'ring in a wine cup' but then thought she didn't really like wine... He could go with the cake but he was afraid Gwen might bite into the cake too hard and hit the ring or worst- swallow it! He sighed and called Ben over to his garage so he can discuss the whole wedding thing with him. Soon when Ben was over, Kevin was practicing to propose on him. It was awkward at first and he messed up a few lines which was pretty embarrassing and awkward; "Gwen, I just want to tell you that you're like the flower or my seed- what. I mean, the pea of my pie. No, oh god, that didn't even made sense."

"Gwen," he cleared his throat, "I know it's been a long time since we started going out and stuff and I know I had cheated on you a few-" but before Kevin could continue Ben cut him off. "Dood, I don't think a girl would wanna heard that during a proposal." Kevin wanted to argue but Ben was right, it was hard to admit.

After what it seemed to be the millionth time practicing. Kevin's garage door open to find a female with the reddest mane and the prettiest eyes Kevin had ever laid on standing there. Her body, Kevin had no words to describe them besides the word: perfect; it curved at all the right places and the sizes was just marvelous... She was beyond breath-taking. Gwen stood there feeling a little awkward and confused, seeing that Kevin was on one knee in front of Ben who was sitting on the couch and was pretty close to her boyfriend. She decided that it was best to leave and not talk about that awkward situation she just saw. She wished what she could saw could have been unseen but, it'll be a waste of time if she travelled back in time just to stop this... When she was about to leave he called for her, she turned around to see her boyfriend walking towards her; she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. She didn't really want to know what they were doing.

Kevin was frowning mentally, his whole body was telling him to do it _now_. He got down on one knee it front of her and blurted, "Gwen, will you marry me?" while holding up the black velvet box in his hand, he didn't even made eye contact with her. He was thinking this was probably the worst way to propose to a girl; it was nothing close to romantic, let alone "every-girls'-dream-come-true".

Gwen's mouth dropped a little forming a little 'o', she just wanted to come check on Kevin since she couldn't see him for nearly days. She thought he might be having some problems but she definitely wasn't expecting _this._ The 26 year-old stared dumbly at the ring, Kevin was right, she _loved _it. They stood there like that for a few seconds and Kevin was doubting himself, was she going to reject? He looked up at her, obsidian meeting her beautiful emerald. "Yes," Gwen whispered, "I never thought this day would come." The 27 year-old male smirked at the girl and slid the ring onto a tiny finger, "Like I said," Kevin shrugged when he got up, "...'Don't push me'" Smirking to herself, Gwen grabbed him by the neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Ben was watching with feelings of disgust yet happiness, he wanted to make a comment about how they should get a room and suck each other's faces there but decided not to ruined the moment and shut up. He should really leave.

* * *

Like it, hate it? Do tell me! I thought it was a pretty good idea. Welp, like I said in my other stories... I will update them on Fridays. Today's the 23rd June 2013... SO I'll be expecting to update this on 28th June 2013. See you then, PEACE, YO!

**P.S: Do rate, review and stuff. I'd feel more motivated just like any other writer. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Marraige

This chapter was so hard for me; I thought it was kindda crappy but the best I can do. :c I'm not good with weddings. AH! I don't really have much to say but yeah, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't know Ben 10.

* * *

This was supposed to be the happiest day for Gwendolyn Tennyson but, she wasn't a slightest bit happy at all. She was feeling nervous instead; she stomach turned at the thought of having to walk in front of thousands, no, millions of people. Thanks to her oh-so famous cousin, Benjamin Kirby-talks-a-lot Tennyson, her wedding ended up as a public one instead of a little private one she had always dream of. Standing in front of the large overly-decorated mirror, she found herself frowning deeply. This was rather stupid, a bride should be the happiest women on Earth right now! Why did she feel so nervous? She's been in many types of crowds, giving speeches and receiving awards… Maybe this one was the largest she had been in.

Gwen then put her hand on the mirror as to comfort herself, she looked rather beautiful in white; her red mane was very well contrast with it. Her wedding dress was prefect, her groom would definitely love it; it would remind him of that dance she made him take her too. Their first one. The dress was a bareback, it was also kind of overly decorated at the front with little flower patterns that matched perfectly, this went down a little to her hip. The bottom was a little high waist, just a little above the hips; it was made of soft white material that were translucent but since so many layers were added nothing could been seen under it. Gwen really hoped no one would, on days like these, she would wear her favourite knickers- the most embarrassing one, in fact- which was a bright neon pink with her favourite cartoon imprinted at the back where the buttocks were suppose to be. It was her comfort zone, she felt safe when she had it on; she had never told anyone this. Not even the boy who she was about to marry.

She straighten up when she heard a knock on the door. "Come it." She called to the stranger solemnly. The familiar voice greeted her and went closer to her to pull her into an embrace. "My little girl is growing up quickly," he murmured into her soft hair, "I remembered when it was only yesterday when I had you."

Gwen chuckled slightly at her father; her parents had gave them their blessing to this whole marriage thing, they finally understood that no matter what happens, as long as their daughter was happy, they were happy.

That was then her father stuck his elbow out for his 'little girl' to take whole off. The crowd wasn't going to wait forever, the wedding was starting. Gwen tried swallowing down all her fears and grabbed his arm tighter than expected and they both headed out the gigantic double doors.

Unlike normal weddings which had brides walk down a red carpeted aisle, Gwen had to be sent down on a standing platform with her dad, mum, Julie and not to mention her obnoxious cousin who was waving at the crowd of people who had gathered around just to see her wedding. But they obviously couldn't get very close because bars were already set up and a few security guards were standing in place, Gwen thought it this was absolutely ridiculous! How did Ben and Julie talk her and her groom into this? It was just like how Ben's wedding went with Julie all over again. Gwen was feeling very awkward and was randomly waving at people whenever she felt like it while Ben was just putting up with his ego, waving at the people, the TV cameras and everything. It was her big day, could he be less considerate than this?!

After what seems like hours but was only a few minutes, Gwen and the others got off the platform, and to her surprise, she was facing a huge gazebo which was yet again overly decorated with a garden theme- there were white doves everywhere, a mini fountain to the side, white translucent cloth hanging elegantly everywhere along with vines. It looked more like an over-paid garden than a place who held a wedding. She didn't plan this wedding after all, Julie insisted that she handled everything and to be honest, Gwen thought she did a splendid job.

She then walked along the marble aisle with her father alone, finally Ben had gotten himself into place with all the familiar faces who sat at the many rows of white marble benches; close people she knew from the Plumbers, her closest friends and some of her relatives. They all turned their heads to stare at Gwen and her father in admiration, big smiles and grins plastering on their faces. Music had been playing already when she first stepped on the platform but it wasn't just the same 'ole wedding music, it had some of Gwen's favourites- Canon, Chopin in D and so forth. Gwen felt much comfortable with them around and managed a weak smile then she wondered, where was the man she was going to marry? Just as they were about to reach the gazebo, she caught sight of him, smiling awkwardly. He must have felt the same way she did; nervous. He was in fully black, his formal tux was black (except the shirt) so was his shoes... His hair was also a dark shade of black as always and his obsidian eyes, the only thing white was his pale skin. She was so in the thought of him that she practically forgot the whole world and all of a suddenly her face was inches away from the floor.

She had fallen down! Gwendolyn Tennyson- miss perfect- has fallen down on her wedding day, everyone gasped and Gwen knew what happened. It was obvious... Her knickers flashed, blood was boiling up into her cheeks as she lied on the floor, dumb-founded. Everyone was holding back giggles, even the crowd, except for Kevin, he was already on the floor laughing historically. Gwen's father quickly helped his daughter to her feet and she straighten up immediately. When she was finally done, she noticed something was missing, _the bouquet of flowers! _How could she forget about the yellow roses? This was already embarrassing enough. Gwen rushed over to where her soon-to-be husband, she wasn't looking happy at all. She wanted to dig a hole and hide in it for the rest of her life but told herself to just get on with this. She was even too sad to get mad at Kevin for laughing at her like that. Kevin noticed this and found himself feeling really guilty, he wanted to hug her and tell her he was sorry but he couldn't cause the official ceremony has begun and the priest was already giving them the speech... Kevin couldn't hold it in after a minute of him babbling about holy love or something like that and rudely spat "Get on with it." Which made everyone glare rudely at him but he was being oblivious and the priest quickly made them exchange rings and ended it with 'you may kiss the bride' before he got a pounding from the dark-headed Osmosian. And so, everyone cheered at the two newly wedded when they kissed.

But it didn't last long cause Gwen pulled away, he was about apologise for laughing but then kind of slipped and grabbed the nearest thing he could grab hold of which was Gwendolyn. He fell backwards onto the table which the gigantic cake was placed which happen to be right next to them, toppling it down and hitting them both. _Damn, marble floors! _It was a complete disaster. Gwen was on Kevin and she felt soft fluffy substance all over her body, she pulled slightly away to examine what had happen. This wasn't how she imagine her wedding would be like, it was a total disaster, let alone close to what she had imagined. Gwen stood up lamely, covered in icing and chucks of cake which was soaking into her hair and dress; she was very close to crying. Very close, indeed. The crowd didn't make a sound, it was pin drop silence... Even the paparazzi knew to keep their mouth shut, a mistake was funny but two on a wedding day wasn't really.

She was about to walk away but then a strong force was held around her arms, she turned to find her husband already on his feet. He tighten his grip around her and force her in for a kiss, she struggled for a moment but relaxed soon after, she couldn't resist his kisses. A few seconds after they pulled away from their little make out session, everyone cheered for the newlyweds. Bright yellow roses and confetti were also falling down from the sky out of nowhere, Gwen eyes sparkles; the disappointment in her eyes washed away. She looked up at Kevin who was giving her a look that said, 'this was my idea' while smirking. She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. "I love you."

Out of a sudden, Ben popped up, grinning like the biggest idiot in the world. "I hope you guys would like my present when you get to your new home." He said warmly. Both newlyweds were raising an eyebrow at him but didn't bother to question, they had celebrate! And, of course, Gwen managed to throw the bouquet of flowers like she always dreamt of; thanks to Julie, and to everyone's, surprise Eunice caught it. Maybe she was going to get married next? Who knew?

When finally Kevin and Gwen got home, they were totally exhausted but, everyone knew what was going to happen tonight when they were finally away from everyone. Kevin playfully scooped Gwen up into his arms when they were walking into their new living room. He ran up the stairs while Gwen was giggling as if she was high, or something. He kicked the door on the left open and threw both themselves on a big so big that could probably fit 5 adults. He was just about to kiss her when he heard her gasped. "What is it?" Kevin asked, moving away a little to get a better look at what she was gasping at. "Kevin," Gwen moved her pointer finger over his shoulder, "What's that?" Kevin got off Gwen and looked up to the wall above their bed, his eyes widen with horror.

On the wall hanging was a massive-sized picture which was framed by over-priced looking boarders of the newlyweds kissing back at the gazebo, both of them covered in cake and icing from head to toe; the back drop and everything was wonderful but both of them smeared in cake? Not so much. Kevin then caught sight of a neon green sticky note to the right corner of the picture, he scooted over and snatched it down furiously.

"HOPE YOU LIKE YOUR WEDDING GIFT! It was sort-of a last minute thing. –Ben."

"Tennyson!" Kevin growled, losing his temper already. His wife couldn't blame him either, she was as furious as her so-called cousin.

"What?" Ben said defensively, "I thought it looked pretty good." And he ended up with two black eyes for the whole week, who knew Gwen would punch him for this too... But it wasn't only Ben they had to worry about, that picture has been up for days on the news.

* * *

WELL, I hope that was good enough for you; it was so much work. AH. Written on the 28th June 2013, FRIDAY~ Next update might be next Friday, 5th July. Hate it? Like it? Tell me! See you then, PEACE YO!

**P.S: I'll be very glad if you favourite, follow or review. Just reading already makes me happy but doing those makes me happier and boost up my motivation! c: THANKS.**


	3. Chapter 3: A new life part I

Heyo guys,

I know this was pretty fast but it's a pretty short one. c: I've been really nice to ya'all, -sigh- So you better enjoy this! I just can't keep away from writing (well, after I'm done with all my YouTube watching...)

Oh and thank you so so so much, tributegwevin for all the support! I really appreciate it. This one is for you (and all of you guys, of course); hope you guys enjoy it! And also thank you gamesharker for caring. I really really do appreciate you guys~

Disclaimer: No, Ben 10 is not mine.

* * *

Gwendolyn Tennyson was rubbing circles on the huge bump of her stomach; she had been having some fun experiencing being a pregnant. Ben couldn't believe it when his cousin and her spouse told him that she was pregnant, they were married _after_ Ben and decided to have a kid already? Ben thought that was way too soon, but Kevin was actually dying to have kid. He never told anyone though; he had also made a vow to never abandon his new family. He'll be careful in missions, what means to him most now was getting back to his family every day after work _alive._

Gwen sighed slightly and patted her stomach, a voice somewhere from another room broke the silence. "Gwen, do you want to eat anything?" a short haired Asian- American stepped out of the other room and made her way to the red-headed with a small smile. "No thanks, Julie, I'm-" Gwen paused, she felt a huge pain in her stomach. Despite that she didn't scream or anything she just gasped and hugged her stomach. "Gwen?" The Asian America asked a little worried, "Are you..."

"Get me to a hospital." Gwen managed to force the words out, she was in so much pain. "I think, it's time."

Moments later, Gwen was squinting at the lights that was flashing on her. She could barely keep herself awake; she was facing life or death consequences right now. Since Kevin was an energy absorber and she was practically made out of mana. The doctor- who worked with the Plumbers- was making assumptions that only one of them might make it. Yes, the baby was going to come out and he's hungry; very hungry for energy and thus, sucking the life force out of it's on mother. Gwen was already feeling like she was about to give up and just let the baby live but then she heard a voice calling for her. "Gwen!" a husky voice nearly screamed, Kevin was rushing to where his wife was laying at. She looked rather terrible, as if a vampire had just suck all the blood she had, which in this case was literally what was happening.

Kevin had came rushing over, broking several traffic laws on the way when he got the call for the hospital saying she was in labour. Kevin was so worried when they told him his wife might be in a life or death state. He couldn't afford to lose her, even if it means losing their kid. But what he feared most is that his wife would rather give away her life to save their kid. Heck, he wasn't going to let that happen!

"Mr. Levin, right?" a man voice called for Kevin when he was about to enter the ward, Kevin turned to see a doctor; he had a whole head of white hear and he looked as though he was in his 50s but in reality he's probably 70 years-old. "Mr. Levin, I believe you're about a quarter Osmosian and you're wife is, part Anodite. Right, now, you do know that having a kid would risk her life... Since these two breed doesn't mix. At all. If I manage to get the kid out quick enough, she might live. But it's definitely not due, I don't know what might happen to your child" he continued to explain. "Are you sure you want to do this, sir? Unless you choose to kill the child, you're wife would live."

Kevin was at stake, he was devastated. If he let this happen, his wife might lose her life... If he killed his child, Gwen would never forgive him. He didn't know what to do... He could live without his child but Gwen? He had been through a lot with her, if he lost her, he doesn't have any more meaning in life. But... there might be hope; did he let it happen?

Gwen blurry vision flutter over to where the familiar voice had call her, a blurry figure standing before her. She was fighting so hard to keep awake. "Stay awake Mrs. Levin, stay away a little longer," one of the nurses said. "It's going to be over soon."

"Gwen," the figure said quietly, "Gwen, I can't let you do this. I-I can't lose you."

Gwen took all her energy to shake her head at the figure, no, she wanted this child to live. The life that had been in her for about 9 months now. She didn't want to give it up. "No." She managed to croak, her voice hoarse and terrible. "Kevin, no."

"Gwen, I don't want to put up a fight with you at a time like this. You have to-"

Kevin couldn't continue his sentence cause his wife was screaming. She was clutching the sides of the mattress hard, and her eyes were slammed shut tightly. Droplets of sweat were already forming on her forehead, Gwen thought the pain was too much to handle, it was ripping through her. This went on for five minutes till she finally stopped and cooled down a bit. Kevin didn't say a word and watched his wife suffer; it felt like forever to him and worst of all, he couldn't do anything about it.

"Doctor," one of the nurses said in a trembling voice, "her pulse, it's... dying away!"

* * *

I know it's pretty short but I'll leave it up to here for now, ehe. c; Like it? Hate it? This was written one the 29th June 2013, I might update this next week for the week after, depends. See you then guise, PEACE YO!

**P.S: Motivation make me write faster, a follow, favourite or review would help heaps! All is appreciated, thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4: A new life part II

**Hello Internet,**

**Sorry I took kindda long to write this but hey, I started and finished this today. So, yaay! I couldn't think of much so this isn't really good in my opinion. Thank you for all the support and some reviews! I really appreciate it. c:**

**I can't really think of what to write next, so Idk. I'll have to refer to my plot notes. Ah. Enjoy tough!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

* * *

The doctor wasn't the least panicking, "We have to deliver the baby now." He said calmly as he walked over to where he had left his gloves and placed them on and stood in front of Gwen who was too weak to even groan; she hurt like hell and she couldn't bare the pain anymore. Plus, the energy in her was draining away, the child inside her was definitely hungry. He couldn't stop draining of his mother like a parasite. "Mr. Levin," he doctor said, "Are you serious about this?"

Kevin was standing there quietly, he couldn't do much at the moment and he left complete useless right next to his wife who was pretty much holding onto her dear life. Before he could open his mouth to reply the doctor, his wife choked a small weak "Yes, please, hurry." And Kevin nodded to the doctor and regretted the second after. He was too afraid that he would lose both of them, Kevin Levin was afraid.

Her grip on the mattress and soften up but her knuckles still white. Her face paler than the moon, she was about to let go and finally give up. Her eyes were fluttering close, slowly. It seemed as if the time around her was going slow and painful; she wanted it to end. Then she heard dripping of liquid hitting the floor, her whole world had already gone blurry but the sound was still piercing her ears then it grew louder and louder and it sounded like someone threw a whole bucket of water on the floor. What was going on, she thought as she eyelids dropping down halfway. She couldn't care anymore though, she was too tired. Way too tired. She let her eyelids drop all the way, the dripping sound stopped and she fell asleep; deep sleep.

The doctor was trying as hard as he could, his patient's water just burst and not only water was coming out of her, blood was gushing out too. This was a dangerous sign. There was a lot of blood, it was staining the whole marble floor already. There was no way he could ask the patient to push, he glanced at her and her eyes were already closed. There was one thing left to do, he had to force it out. He couldn't cut anything anymore, there was no way he will let the patient loose anymore blood.

He had trouble letting the baby out, it was still too hungry to leave. It wanted food so immediately, it refused to come out of the mother but the doctor wasn't going to give up. And he managed, he managed to finally got the baby out and to his surprise, it was a boy. A beautiful one.

Kevin on the other hand had been forced to leave once the blood started gushing out of his spouse, he was worried sick. He heard no sound coming out of his wife and worried that she might have already been dead._ Shut up, Kevin._ He told himself. _You're not going to lose her. She said she'll come back. You believe her, don't you? _Of course Kevin believe her, she was practically the only one he trusted- besides Ben. Kevin gulped, taking a seat on one of the many plastic chairs across the operation room. He couldn't make out anything from the translucent glass wall which separated the two; he was already straining his ears to hear any sign of sound, a scream, anything; he just wanted to hear life coming from her.

He couldn't keep still too, he's been pacing, up and down the glass wall, trying to peer through and make out what was happening but didn't manage to. All he saw was globs of blurriness moving around. He put a hand on where a bright orange glob was on the glass and sigh, that would be Gwen. Her hair, no one could miss sight of the colour of her hair. He wished with all his heart that she would be okay. Just as he was about to do another routine of pacing around, the glass double doors of glass window flew open. The man with white hair stepped forward, grinning his butt off. This must be good news, Kevin thought and managed a smile.

"Did it? Is she?" Kevin asked smiling already. Gwen, Gwen was alright. She did it. She made it through. The doctor's grinned died a little and that made Kevin flinched. "Gwendolyn, she's, she's fine I would say. She's very weak but fine. She'll survive." The doctor said calmly, "But, Mr. Levin, I need to tell you something in private. Oh," the doctor then smiled pleasantly, "Congratulations on the child, it's a boy." Kevin knew the doctor wasn't telling him something but nodded quietly anyway. He wanted to see her and his child, he knew they were fine. They were very fine.

"Gwen," Kevin breathed, walking past the doctor and entering the room but he got no response. His eyes widen a little at the sight of his wife. She looked like she was dead, she looked absolutely terrible. Her cheekbones were sorely sticking out and the skin was paler than ever, her hair had even lost a little of its red zing. And he hands, bones were practically showing, it was as if she was just made of bones and skin. Kevin stared in horror, he did this to her. He did this to her. She didn't deserve this. What had he done?

He shook his head slightly, disgusted at himself. He almost killed her; he couldn't forgive himself. She looked so fragile on that bed, too fragile. He wanted to go over to her and whisper soft complimens that she had done it, it was finally over but he couldn't. He couldn't cause he was scared, scared that he might hurt her more and break her. He had already done enough damage to the poor girl. All he did was stood there, staring at her pitifully. When a voice broke him out of his sympathy and guilt, "Would you... Like to see him, Mr. Levin?"

Kevin looked over to where the voice was coming from, there stood a lady in her mid-thirty. In her arms was a little blue bundle, that must have been his son. Kevin didn't say anything and walked towards the nurse, she smiled slightly and handed him the little figure in the blue bundle. Kevin took his baby from her carefully and smiled a little when he saw his baby's face. He was beautiful, he thought. They did a great job creating this beautiful baby. But... Gwen, she... Didn't deserve going through all that for him. What has he ever done to her, she didn't deserve the pain.

The baby opened his eyes to see who had hold of him this time. He revealed his sparking emerald pools to his father generously, then closed it back a few minutes later. The baby thought the person holding him was fine and meant no harm, he kind of liked him already. But he was tired and went back to sleep. Kevin smiled at this, _he had her eyes. _"Devlin," Kevin said to his son, "You're name is Devlin. Devlin Levin." He remembered when he and Gwen were picking out names.

_"What about Jennifer?" _

_"No, Kevin," Gwen turned away from the pot she was stirring at and said, "Do you want me to name our baby as that stupid Jennifer Nocturne?" She then glared at her husband then turned back violently to the soup she was making. "Gwen," the dark-headed man said calmly, slightly shaking his head and trying to hide that smile on his face, "That was years ago."_

_"I don't care. I'm not naming our baby Jennifer. Plus, what if it was a boy?" She put her mixing spoon down and glanced at her bump. She really hoped it was a boy. "I really want it to be a boy," she shared what she was hoping for with him. "And, he would definitely be a darn handsome one."_

_Kevin raised an eyebrow at his lovely wife, his eyes fixed on her back, "Isn't it obvious? He'd be a gorgeous guy, like me."_

_Gwen laughed and turned her head to look at her husband, "Yeah, right."_

_"So, you're saying I'm not handsome?"_

_"Well..." Gwen's smile widen._

_"Gwen!" Kevin whined, "I am handsome, like, seriously! Look at me!" he gestured towards his face and frowned. "If I wasn't handsome, why would you even marry me?"_

_"Cause," Gwen said smiling, holding back giggles, "'You have a great personality.'" Kevin scoffed at her comment, "Please," he said, "You called me a jerk a million times and now you think I have a 'great' personality? Gwen, you think I'm handsome. And hot. And dreamy, and-"_

_"Enough with the self praises. Geez!"_

_"Devlin." Kevin then suddenly said, Gwen raised an eyebrow at him "What?"_

_"I said," Kevin repeated, "Devlin, if it's a boy, we name him Devlin."_

_Gwen's smile disappeared, "You're going to make his name rhyme with yours?" But it didn't sound too bad, she thought. It was actually alright, and she was starting to like the name._

_"Jealous it doesn't sound like yours?" Kevin smirked and Gwen placed he hands on her hips, "No.", she said as a matter of fact. _

_Kevin shrugged and ignored her, "Don't worry. We can let his middle name rhyme with yours."_

_"Devlin Edward Levin." She said, "I like the name."_

_He repeated the name, "That sounds good."_

_They had forgotten that their son's initials were also going to be a number too . His girlfriend would probably make fun of it like how Gwendolyn did._

* * *

**I didn't know how to end it so it stops there, I guess everyone would be fine in a few days? Weeks, perhaps? But yeah, do you like it hate it? Tell me. c: Written on 7th July 2013, Might update in a week or so. **

**Please favourite, review or follow! It would light up my day~ And also motivate me to writing more and faster. All is appreciated~**

**Also, do leave me some suggestions of what you guys would like to see! Thanks. **


	5. Chapter 5: Babysitting

**Heyo, Internet babes,**

**I finished this in an evening. I'm pretty proud, I must say. c; And, I guess, I'm been pretty down so writing kindda helps a lot. I would tell you about my problem but that'll be ranting and you're here for a story not how I am and all. Aha, anyway, this ****_may or may not _****contain some mature sexual contents. If you're old enough (you probably are) then you'll get it. IF you're not, go ask your mummy or daddy about the bees and flowers, is that right though? ENJOY!**

**And, this is actually an original story I made, but it's kinda abandoned so, it used the first few parts for my other story, YAAY. **

**Disclaimer: Nada, Zero, Nothing.**

* * *

"Kevin?" Gwendolyn called from downstairs when she didn't get a response, she screamed his name louder and a few seconds later he came down the stairs quickly. "Yeah?" He said and raised an eyebrow at his wife who was crouching over their child, picking him up. She walked over to him and handed him Devlin. "Could you take care of him, while I run a quick errand? Julie needed help with her work. I'll be back soon."

Gwen didn't even wait for a reply and went upstairs to get her bag. Kevin stared at his child while pursing his lips. Looks like he's going to be stuck with this child for at least half an hour; he didn't mind though. Gwendolyn came down with all her things set and ready to go out but before she did, she reminded Kevin to seriously keep an eye on Devlin and gave him a look as if she was saying you mess this up and I'll hurt you. Kevin nodded at his wife, looking sarcastically hurt at the fact she didn't trust him, but assured her he knew what to do.

After Gwendolyn left, Kevin sat his son down on his lap when he sat down on the couch. He stroked the one-year-old, cooing at him cutely. "Who's Daddy's tough little guy? Who is? You are! You're Daddy's big guy."

Giving him blows on his belly which made him giggle, he smiled slyly at him. He was so adorable, he though; his emerald orbs just a pretty as his mother's, how his hair was exactly like his and how he had his nose and her mother's lips. He was proud of himself for making it this far without making Devlin cried but a few seconds later that pride died away- Devlin started crying, his scream piercing Kevin's ears. He didn't know what to do; usually Gwendolyn handled these kinds of things whether it's at 3 o'clock in the morning or just a normal evening. "Uhm, Dev. What do you want? Just- just stop crying and I'll figure out what to do." He said to himself more than to his son. He wasn't smelly so he couldn't have wet himself or anything... Must be hungry, he though.

He stood up, shaking the baby a little to calm him down and headed towards the kitchen, to the fridge, "Where did Gwen keep her breast milk?" He wondered aloud, digging through the fridge, wiggling his butt at the process. "Ah," he spotted a milk bottle at the end of the rack and reached for it. "Here it is!" Once he had it, he gently stuffed it up his son's face who gladly starting sucking on it. Once he was done he settled down and Kevin remembered Gwen once told him to make the baby burp after he ate but he couldn't remember how so he shook the baby slightly hoping it would work but after a while it didn't so he got a tad frustrated and shook the baby a bit harder but not too hard as it might hurt him. Then the baby let out a big burp, satisfied, Kevin pulled him closer and that was when he vomited out thick white chunks on his shirt. He groaned and felt disgusted at what he has done. "Dev, that's not very nice..." He stated flatly and then Devlin started crying again.

"Oh, god."

Kevin decided it was best if he changed his son into a new set of clothes first before doing it to himself- just in case his wife came back. He didn't want to be lectured. After changing his son, he went for a quick shower and by the time he was done, Gwendolyn came home. Thank the lord he decided to change his son first! His assumptions were after all very precise. "How did things go?" Gwendolyn questioned, walking past the living room and into the kitchen. "Uh, same old, same old?" he said more like a question than a statement. "Good- OH MY GOD."

Kevin's heart immediately pumped faster, the blood in his veins started to boil. "What-What is it?" he asked jogging across the room to the kitchen to join her. "KEVIN ETHAN LEVIN!" Gwendolyn screamed. "DID YOU FEED THE BABY _COLD MILK?_"

_Oh crap. Was I not suppose to?_ Kevin stood there, being stupid. How would he know you can't feed babies cold milk? Pfft, he bet it wasn't even such a big deal. "Don't worry, Gwen." he said coolly, "Devlin puked on me so, she didn't really drink the cold milk, literally."

"He- WHAT?"

_SHIT._ Kevin noticed his mistake too late. He was in big trouble and just like most husbands... They were afraid of their wives. "Look Gwen, it isn't that much of a big deal... I mean, c'mon, what's the worst thing that could happen?"

"Devlin hates cold milk. Of course, he'd spit it back out at you!"

"Oh, I thought it was because of me shaking hi-" _Double crap._

"Kevin," Gwendolyn growled, trying to calm every nerved she had. "Why on Earth would you shake a baby?"

"For the burping...?"

She slapped her forehead and moaned, she thought her husband was the biggest idiot in the world at the moment. Seriously? That's common sense, no one shakes a baby! But Gwen decided she leave it, she was too tired helping Julie out with her work. She threw her husband and dirty look and stormed out of the kitchen, clearly unhappy. She walked up the stairs and decided to take a nice warm shower to cool herself off.

Kevin was still standing at where his wife had shouted at him seconds ago, he didn't know how to react and to him, the best way to solve problem like these is: to not mention anything to his wife until she spoke first and that was what he was planning to do the whole night. A little sadly, Kevin decided to just go up to bed and work a little on his laptop- he still had to run through some files about some criminal records of some aliens. It was such a chore to him but hey, if it means being a Plumber, he'd do anything. Correction: _Almost_ anything.

Kevin dragged himself up the stairs lazily and headed to his room but went into his son's room instead to check on him. He was sleeping like a log, drooling slight at the process. Kevin chuckled slightly and smiled then left the room. He got to his room, grabbed a grey laptop which was right next to a blue one and jumped onto his bed, and flipped it open. Shortly after he was scrolling through some files; it was getting boring, the door leaded to their bathroom ajar slightly, he looked up to the sound of the unlocking door and saw a figure slightly drenched in water, a mini white towel only covering what was supposed to be covered. Kevin whistled mentally, he dared not do it aloud; his wife might probably still be mad at him.

Gwen was hot and Kevin couldn't get bored of her even if he had seen her a million times, he probably knew her body very well. As if it was a map he had already memories. Gwen's face was a little flushed from the hot water she had stood at, but she felt better and refreshing. She then caught sight of her husband staring at her and smiled slyly at him, the corner of his lips were teasing. "And what are you staring at?" she cooed at him with a teasing tone. Kevin tensed up and looked away from her gaze, he was already starting to feel slightly aroused.

"You." He murmured really softly. Gwen wasn't really satisfied with his answer and moved slightly toward his direction in a very alluring way, "Oh? I didn't hear you."

Kevin's heart was thumping hard, he still didn't know if she was still mad or something. What if he teased her back and she lashed out at him? Y'know women, they do anything all of a sudden. Screw PMSes. He cursed mentally and told himself, _Screw this, if she wanna play dirty, I can play dirty too._

"Babe," he said mockingly, he knew how she hated it when he called her that, "I'd say I was staring at the wall but you'll get mad, so, I was staring at you." Gwen's smiled dropped, she knew what he was playing at too.

"Oh," she said pushing her damped hair away from her face and continue walking over to him seductively till she was standing right in front of him. Kevin was just eyeing her quietly, ordering himself not to fall for that so easily. He wanted this little game to go on. She moved closer till her face were inches away from his. A few drops of water where hitting his laptop and arms but he didn't mind at that moment; she smelt so nice like candy and roses and he was this much closer to giving up and start making out with her. And since she was bending down in that little towel of hers, she was already revealing a fair amount of her chest to him. He eyed them just for a second and moved his eyes back to hers.

"What, you wanted a better answer?" he teased a little more, he thought he was already pushing her buttons but it was fun. He wasn't going to stop now.

"Actually, yes." Gwen admitted, leaning in a little more. That's when Kevin got her message and clicked the laptop down to put it on the drawer next to the bed quickly, he then let Gwen climb on top of him. He then grabbed Gwen's arm firmly and pull her towards himself, pushing his mouth near her right ear, he whispered sexily, "I couldn't take my eyes off you since you opened that damned door cause, you're too hot to handle."

Gwen smiled slightly, pushing her body towards his. Kevin could already feel the warmth from her body radiating to him, her body was still warm and fuzzy from that shower and he liked it. "Mmm," Kevin moaned slightly, pressing her close to him. He was about to kiss her but she pulled away. Kevin made a face of exasperation and curtly said, "God, woman, you're such a tease."

"I know," her smile widen, "And I know you don't like it when I am."

"Who said anything about not liking?" his expression changed almost immediately, "Girl, I'll love you if you suddenly gained another 200 pounds and became ugly. Any day, anytime, anywhere. Name it."

"You're just saying that cause you know it'll never happen."

"True, but, don't girls like hearing that sort of crap?"

"Kevin!" Gwen snapped and poked him on the chest, hard. "That's not," _poke. _"Very nice. And I wouldn't even want you to say that at," _poke. _"A time like this." She glared at him sternly and moved away but Kevin beat her to it, she grabbed her a little roughly by the cheek and slammed his lips against hers. Gwen tried to pull away but gave up, he was too strong for her to match. Plus, she liked it anyway. Kevin parted a little to move his neck and then continued moving his lips on hers. Still kissing her, Kevin moved up and turned her over so now, he was on top of her taking the lead. Her back was now on top on the many pillows they had for leaning. He then bit her lower lip gently, asking for entry which she gave him.

Their tongue battled each other and the coupled enjoyed every second of it. Gwen's arms were running up Kevin's loose shirt, she felt amazing running her palms onto his body. His muscles slightly tense up and her touch and he had never felt this much aroused for quiet sometime. They parted for oxygen, that and Kevin removed his shirt and threw it somewhere onto the room, he didn't bother where it landed. Not right now.

Kevin then peeled the towel which was the only thing separating their skins touching each other. Gwen didn't mind but she moaned into his mouth. She shuddered a little at the cool surroundings once the towel was completely off.

"You're beautiful." Kevin gasped into her ear then started tugging on her earlobe, "The best part is, that you're all _mine." _Gwen shivered a little more at his word and pulled him closer to her, she leaned her head into the crook of his neck. He was practically onto of her, leaning on to her but a little careful to not crush her with his weight. Her legs were spread around his waist and she held on to him, scared at he might leave her. "I'm not going anywhere, babe." He muttered, this time trailing kisses along her neck.

"I know you're not." Gwen managed to say in between moans, "I would kill you before you even went anywhere."

"And what, leave a prize like you? Hell no." He chuckled slightly at his own comment, he found himself funny.

"Is that all I ever am to you? A prize that you've won?" Kevin immediately stop sucking on her neck and pulled away to look at her. His eyebrows a little burrowed and he looked a little hurt. Did she really think that he would refer his wife as a 'prize'? Heck no, she was more to him. He'd do anything for this woman right here. They held their gaze a while, obsidian to emerald.

"Gwen..." he started but his wife didn't let him finish.

"Sometimes, I feel like you just like me for how I look like."

"No," Kevin was getting a little hurt, how could she even feel that way; he cared for her more than himself, "Gwen, why- Why would you even think that?" he was losing his temper already, "Gwen, y'know I care about you. I care about us. I care about Devlin. More than I actually want to admit. You, you guys are my world."

"I know, I just wanted to get you a little mad." Kevin was getting really mad now, no one was allowed to play with his feelings... Not even Gwen (well, sometimes, like this). His lips had already bent down into a big frown and he stared at his wife from above. He then got off her and slump down next to her figure. "Not cool, Gwen, not cool."

Gwen felt a little guilty for playing at him like that but she thought that was too much as a comeback for what he had done to Devlin. She frowned at the ceiling then shuffled to one arm, leaning on it. She looked at her husband who was still frowning, he was staring up at the ceiling like she was too. "Look, Kevin, I didn't-"

"Save it." He intervened and turned so that his back was facing her. He was really unhappy and he didn't want to talk about it or to her at the moment. Little that he know that he was going to forgive his little red-headed very easily.

Gwen ignored him and scooted closer to him and turned her body on her side so it was facing Kevin's. She silently drew the letters 'sorry' onto his bare back, but he kept ignoring her. Frowning to herself, Gwen pulled herself closer to him and hugged him from behind, her face leaned against his back. "I'm sorry, Kevin." She muttered into his back, "I really am."

Kevin heaved a sigh and gave in, he couldn't stand it when they were both sad about something stupid. He turned around to face her and gave her an assuring smile, "It's fine." He said, "But don't ever do that again."

"I'll make it up to you." Gwen smiled slightly, "I'll do anything you want. Just name it."

"_Anything?"_ Kevin was smirking now. "Anything at all?"

Gwen nodded, "Yeah, Anything."

"Well, we could definitely continue from where we left off."

The next morning, Gwen was so sore she couldn't even move a muscle. Kevin definitely showed her who was in charged last night. She stiffly moved her head to the right where another figure laid. She groaned slightly as she force herself to turn to her side, every part of her clenching in pain. She rolled to the side's of the figure's naked body and laid there quietly, she swore if she had to move another muscle, she's going to implode into a hole of pain.

Kevin was already awake; her movement woken him. He examined his wife next to hims who looked anything but okay. He was rough last night, rougher than he ever was any nights before and he did stuff that would be beyond anyone's imagination. "Hey babe, you okay?"

"No." Gwen croaked.

"Good." Gwen wanted to hit him but she was too sore and let it go.

"I'll get you for this next time." She challenged and closed her eyes. Kevin thought that was going to be interesting and he was definitely prepared for anything. He smirked at the thought of him winning the next round again.

* * *

**Love? Hate? Do tell me! I wonder if you guys actually like this series of stories cause I'm starting to doubt to continue this. Slightly; but it's fun writing one shots so I might continue, for now.**

**Thanks to tributegwevin for lovely reviews and of course, Rakcrack15 for still being with me. You guys rock!**

**Do favourite, follow or review if you like it. It would definitely help in continuing this series. Well, if you liked it. If you don't, I take flames happily. I need more space to improve, I feel so amateur. :c All is appreciate, thanks a ton. Also, thank you for reading my fanfics, and I'm glad if you liked it. THANKS!**

**Oh btw, this is written on 14th July 2013, might update. Might now, depends. See you then brochachos~ PEACE, YO! **


	6. Chapter 6: Ben, the stupid uncle

**Hey guys,**

**this probably contain Bevin, (NOT ROMANCE, BROMANCE ALL THE WAY) I figure it's time I had some father-son time in this story. 8'D And omg, thanks to all the reviews. I don't know to thank one person or a whole bunch cause I suddenly receive so many reviews at a short period of time. But hey! I'm not complaining, I'm really glad y'all left the reviews. I'm super happy with them. Thank you with all my heart. **

**This chapter wasn't supposed to be posted till next week but since of the good feedback, here's my thank you to ya'all. Hope you like it! C: ENJOY!**

**P.S: I don't mean to offend anyone out there who is gay, lesbo or whatever. Love is love~ And tbh, I have a thing for gay guys! 8'D They're so nice.**

**Disclaimer: This is getting annoying. I don't own them. K? K.**

* * *

"Now Ben," a female was standing in front of a brunette, standing real close to him to have a good look of his face. The female smiles slightly at her spouse, expecting him to be a good 'boy' while she was gone. The 'boy' on the other had wasn't really paying much attention to her, he knew what she was going to say next but he didn't bother to complain about it. It might make her mad and damned, he doesn't like it when she was mad. "You make sure to keep a good eye on the kids okay? And don't be too absorbed in whatever show you're watching. I don't want any trouble."

Benjamin Tennyson made a face of annoyance, "I know Julie, I know! Now, you could go already and have fun; you don't gotta worry about me. Besides, what's the worst thing that could probably happen?"

The Asian-American gulped, _anything _could have happened if the ladies weren't there. These guys were... Hooligans. Actually, maybe worst than that. She straighten herself, "Uhm, nothing I guess. But still, be careful." She then looked over to where her best friend was standing. Her back faced to her and her fiery hair tied up into a high messy bun. She was also talking to her husband which shared the same expression Ben had- annoyance.

"Kevin," The red-headed warned, "I know I've left you alone at home with Devlin but _Ben's _with you this time. And I know how well he can manipulate you into doing something stupid. Screw that, you'd doing something stupid with him whether he persuaded you or not. I'm giving you a fair warning Kev, if I come home-"

"Babe," Kevin nodded at her can continued sarcastically, "Since when have I ever let you down? Y'know you can trust me." He then put a hand on his chest dramatically, "I'm hurt, Gwen. You hurt me." He frowned and batted his eyelashes innocently at her. His wife heaved a big sigh and frowned, she hated it when he does this. Hated it. Really hated it.

Sometimes, she wished he'd grown up.

Yet sometimes, she wished that he remained the childish husband he was. She liked how sometimes his immature attitude was really funny but sometimes, she wanted to smack him on the wall, throw him down the stairs and then feed him to the crocodiles. But those were all sarcasm, she wouldn't even hurt him if she ever tried. "Kev," she pursed her lips, "First off, my name is Gwendolyn, not 'babe'. And second of all, I don't trust you at all, well, at least when Ben's around."

"Why don't you just relax and have fun with Julie, aye?"

Gwen was about to say something but her cousin beat her to it, "OKAY!" he exclaimed, walking the opposite direction of where his wife was and up to his best friend- Kevin. "Ladies," he announced, putting an arm over Kevin's shoulder during the process, "Gwen, Julie, hey. Hey, hey you guys- I mean, girls. Look, Kevin and I got this thing handled just fine. We've been planning what we were going to do if anything happened already. And we could totally handle the kids for _just a day_. You guys known us for like, what, ever? Yeah, and last time I checked, we were saving your asses from big evil bad guys. So lighten up already and have fun! Sheesh, can we get some trust out of them already? I mean, like we've saved the universe- a bazillion times- and you can't trust us with our _own_ children?"

Even though Ben was acting like the obnoxious, Ben Tennyson- saviour of the universe; multiple times, Kevin had to agree- the ladies were overreacting. Why wouldn't they trust them and have a nice day at the mall doing God knows what already? Kevin then looked and his best friend who was also looking at him with an obnoxious smirk as if he was saying he got this; Kevin smiled wryly at him and gave him a little thumbs up. That was a pretty good speech there.

Gwen and Julie exchanged knowing glances at each other, they couldn't really understand the bond between those two but it was still nice. Plus, Julie and Gwen had a close bond together too so that didn't really matter. Finally Gwen shrugged, "Okay, if you say so." Julie nodded knowingly as if she knew Gwen was going to say that.

"Yeah," the dark-headed female said, "But if we come home and found you guys doing something... Something outrageous, I swear Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, you'll be sorry for what you have done." Ben felt a little intimidated by his wife; saying his full name was intimidating when it's coming from either her or Gwen, but still he retorted bravely, "Jules, you know you can trust us." And winked.

"That goes for the same to you, Kevin." Gwen said sharply, Kevin jumped slightly and nodded. Gwen, of course, was more terrifying than Julie. She was an Anodyte for God's sake, and when she said she'd lock him out of the house; she'd really mean it. One time, Kevin pissed her off so badly, she kicked him out of their own house and threaten that she would never let him back again. But after a few arguments and a few apologises, Gwen forgave him immediately and they started making out in the front yard which was exposed to the public... And some of their neighbours were staring.

"Okay, okay," said Kevin this time, stepping towards the two ladies. "You two are leaving." He took out his wallet on the process of shoving them out of the house. Once he managed to get them through the front double doors, Kevin handed his wife two cards- one gold, the other platinum. "Try not to get them _both_ maxed out." He told her before he pecked her on the cheek and rudely slamming the door shut.

Julie looked at Gwen in awe, how could Kevin slammed the door in her face? But Gwen's only reaction was smiling dumbly like a little girl who had just received candy. She then linked arms with her Asian friend and sing-songed in a very high pitched voice, "C'mon Jules, shopping's on Kevin today." And dragged her off to get a cab.

Kevin plopped down onto the sofa next to his friend, they were having some sports' channel on but both of them were hardly paying attention to it. Kevin then kicked his feet up onto the coffee table and leaned lower into his seat, the normal frown on his face which was supported lazily by his hand. The plan was to sit here till Gwen and Julie came back, unless the babies start to cry or something then he'll check on them in the playpen which was right next to where Ben and him were sitting at. He would save the trouble of getting himself in trouble with whatever Ben had installed for him later and he really didn't want Gwen to be mad at him this time; he hadn't slept for days. He _really _doesn't want a woman nagging on him tonight.

"Kev, I'm bored." Ben announced, not looking at him when talking.

"Not my problem, Benji." Replied Kevin lazily. Darn, he was so close to getting some shut eye but _no_, Benji-who-doesn't-know-when-to-shut-up _had_ to say something. Ben then looked and Kevin in exasperation, he was really bored. So bored to the extent that he found watching his best friend staring at the TV sleepily amusing. Ben suddenly hopped out of his seat towards Kevin, this made him jumped a little. Kevin glared the brunette who was smiling gleefully, "I know!" he burst, voice filled with dramatic enthusiasm, "Why don't we take Dev and Kenny outside on a stroll? In the park? We can have ice-cream and hang around like Dads."

Kevin threw him a disgusted look, was he feeling alright? Kevin wouldn't be caught dead in a park having ice-cream- well, unless Gwen was with him- let alone hang in the park with Ben. "Tennyson," Kevin looked up at his friend with a little disgust; Ben had kind of hurt his man pride and man ego so it was kind of a _big _deal. Kevin was after all pretty dramatic but hey, you can't blame him can you? It's part of the whole Levin package.

"I don't know if you just met be yesterday or the day before, or hit your head and forgot about me; whatever. Don't you know that I'll never. Ever. Go to a park to have _ice-cream? _And you think I'll do this for you?"

Ben scoffed in exasperation at his comment and made a face. "C'mon Kevin!" he wheezed, "You'd do it for Gwen! Why wouldn't you do it for me?" He was close to begging the hell out of the dark-headed man. Even as an adult, Ben still seem to lack maturity in some situations especially at ones like this.

"Cause, you're not Gwen." Replied his best friend simply.

"But we're brothers. Bros. Brochachos. Budies; pals!" Ben threw both his hands up in the air dramatically to emphasise his point. "I've saved you and Gwen many times! If it wasn't for me you guys wouldn't have gotten married or gotten Devlin or lived in this house, or- or... Gwen wouldn't have gone out on her shopping spree thing with Jules. And...

"Uhm..." Ben blinked once, twice, thrice, a few more times dumbly and stopped talking. Why? Because, Kevin had already gotten up and was walking away from him. That wasn't really nice. "Hey!" Ben called at his friend, "I wasn't done talking!" he then trotted to where his best friend was... What is Kevin doing?

Kevin sighed, pulling out a double stroller out of a room he was standing in front of. Seemed to be their store room, perhaps? What he couldn't stand besides his spouse being sad and emotional and stuff is having Ben Tennyson whining up his ass. It was annoying and Kevin was close to punching the lights out of Ben just so he could shut up. But luckily for Ben, Kevin was tired from not sleeping much. "Save it Tennyson, we're going."

Ben practically squealed in excitement like a fan girl and almost hugged the Osmosian but the glare that came from him made Ben stop. He didn't want to push it. Skipping along like the little child he was, Ben went over to fetch their children.

A familiar jingle rang Ben's ears and he quickly looked up from whatever he was doing to the direction of the jingle. His green eyes sparkled in excitement when he caught sight of the azure vehicle slowing down to the pavement which were not for from them. His gaze then quickly swap to Kevin who was bending over the kids doing some parenting. "Kevin!" Ben squealed again, his girly voice streaking Kevin's ears. "_The ice-cream truck! _It's here, it's here!"

He grabbed onto Kevin's arm which made Kevin flinched a bit, and started yanking him to the direction of the truck. Kevin on the other hand was struggling to stand still and managed to grab hold on the stroller, thank the Lord. Ben dragged Kevin who was also clinging onto the strollers to where the light-blue truck was; pictures of ice-cream were displayed at almost every inch in the inner section of the truck. Ben finally let go when Kevin shrugged his grip off but Ben wasn't really focusing on Kevin at the moment, his full attentions were drawn to the truck.

There were so many flavours- from the ubiquitous flavours to the stranger ones and Ben wanted all of them shoving through his mouth. He reached for Kevin again, to ask for opinions on what he should get and persuade the guy to buy it for him. He was thinking a mix of PB&J, green tea and passion fruit would sound nice... But at the same time he felt like eating a marshmallow, chocolate, mango flavoured ice-cream. Yes, three scoops. Ben wanted _at least _three scoops, nothing less.

Kevin had turned his back on the stroller when Ben grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked him closer to where his mouth was. "Kevin," Ben whispered and Kevin had no idea why, "What do you think I- I mean, we should have?"

"I'm not sharing an ice-cream with you, Tennyson. What the hell, man? That's gay!" Kevin slapped Ben's hand away and moved a few inches from where the brunette was standing. He was kind of weird out, what has marriage done to Ben!?

"I'm not _asking_ you to share an ice-cream with me." Ben snapped back in disgust, "Dood, that is very gay. I'm asking you, what flavours should I get?!" He then glanced back at the many flavours, looking rather pensive. Choosing ice-cream flavours was harder than he thought it would be. He tapped the bottom of the chin and finally made a decision: Marshmallow, PB&J and green teen. He proudly announced his decision loudly at his friend and smiled.

"Don't tell me what you want, tell the ice-cream dood." Kevin gestured towards the old fat man who had a head full of silvery hair. His face was cherry red and he was rather chubby, he reminded Kevin a little of Santa Claus. He was smiling at the two males warmly and grandfather-likely. He then looked at Kevin inspiringly and asked, "So what would it be, 'great Ben Tennyson and the Kevin Levin?"

"Hi, I would like to have three big scoops of the uhm, marshmallow, PB&J and green tea! Oh, and I would like to have those chocolate dipped cones, please!" said Ben, his voice filled with ecstasy, "And, and, do we get toppings? If you have them, I would like _everything_!" Kevin was quite surprise that Ben didn't boasted about how the Santa Claus could recognise him and all.

The old man looked at Ben slightly amazed, slightly confused with what weird combination of flavours he had ordered. He nodded slightly and scooped up the ice cream generously, a while later, Ben was holding onto a gigantic three scoop ice-cream cone. Ben thanked him full-heartedly and then the old man turned his attention back to the dark-headed male, "What would you like?"

"Uhm, I'll just take whatever you think it's best."

Santa Claus nodded and started scooping some combination of ice-cream, "Here you go sir, one of my best, rum and raisin, chocolate and mint. It might sound a little strange but it taste really good." He handed Kevin the ice-cream who took it hesitantly and immediately said thank you after he had it in his hand. Santa also was about to say something but Ben cut him short,

"Mr. Ice-cream man sir," a voice interrupted, "Can I have another one, like Kevin's?" It was Ben and he was done devouring the ice-cream he had about a minute ago. Santa gapped at how quickly he had have it down, his ice cream must be good. Kevin was nothing close to being amused. "Anything for you, Ben." He smiled, his chubby cheeks still bright red. He started scoping up the ice-cream. "Oh, and two don't have to pay. I guess this is a little treat from me for keeping our world, well, save." He handed the bearer of the Omnitrix the ice-cream and waved a little, "Well, I better go now. Good day sirs, it was an honour meeting the two of you!"

"Gladly," Ben smiled brightly, licking his ice-cream at the same moment, "You have great ice-cream by the way!" Ben waved back at Santa. He started up the engine, bid his goodbyes again and revved away. Ben sighed slightly, there goes his ice-creams. He would have eaten five more if he had a chance; they were really good. Ben then turned to Kevin, "His ice-cream is good."

Kevin nodded in agreement, he enjoyed his ice-cream, barely finishing a flavour. He thanked God mentally that the weather was bearable for the ice-cream to survive for quite a long time without melting. He turned and then remembered something... Didn't he leave the stroller...

The kids!

Kevin dropped his ice-cream, mouth ajar and he looked like he was about to faint. Ben caught sight of the poor ice-cream falling and was about to make a comment about it but saw Kevin's face. "Kevin?" Ben asked nonchalantly just to camouflage his worry, he chuckled, "What's wrong?"

Kevin's head turned stiffly towards Ben, "The... The..."

"The?" Kevin cursed mentally at how obliviously stupid his friend was, "THE KIDS!" Kevin threw his arms up in the air, "WHERE'S THE KIDS?!"

Ben burst out laughing and Kevin swore that he was going to beat the life out of this guy. Ben backed away and showed him the stroller who was right behind him. The organ's in Kevin stopped clenching and relaxed. He let of a sigh in relieve. "I'm not much of a doofus, leaving the children without super vision of us." Ben scoffed and shook his head, didn't Kevin trust him?!

"Now, you just wasted my ice-cream of scaring me like that!" Kevin muttered curtly, "It was really good too."

Ben chuckled and shook his head this would be a pretty interesting story to tell Gwen and Julie.

And so he did, when they were all home. "...So, I convinced Kevin to go to the park with me and the kids. And if we were lucky enough, the ice cream man might come and he did! So I ordered like two ice-creams and Kevin just asked for whatever he thought was good and gave him a really good ice-cream, which I ordered later and Kevin turned around and the stroller wasn't there and the freaked out and dropped his ice-cream!

"The look on his face was absolutely priceless, oh my god, Gwen you should have seen it!" Ben chuckled at the memory and continued, "So later I showed him that I had the stroller next to me the whole time."

Kevin was sitting quietly on of the love seats in his house, he was trying his best to stay cool but failed miserably because his redness on his cheeks were spreading all over his face like wildfire. Gwen, who was leaning both her hands on the couch to support her weight thought Kevin looked adorable. She giggled slightly, imagining the whole scene.

Julie was giggling too, sitting next to Ben on the sofa, having a hand over her mouth.

"Wasn't funny." Kevin spat; trying to change the subject he quickly added, "So how did the shopping go?"

"It went fine." His wife smiled, "And I'm glad that you cared about the kids." She then walked over to where he was sitting and threw herself at him. He didn't mind, he liked it in fact.

Ben and Julie exchanged glances, they knew what was going to happen next and they're not staying around to confirm their predictions. "Look at the time, wow, it's so late." Ben announced sarcastically while getting onto his feet which was immediately followed by Julie's fake yawn, "Yeah, we're going to go home. See you guys sometime." The couple waved at the Levins and quickly scrambled out the door with one last goodbye and Kenny sound asleep in Julie's arms.

Gwen looked up at Kevin, they were alone. She smiled sexily at him and he returned the favour by giving her one of his infamous smirks. He leaned down till their foreheads were touching and she kissed his lips lightly.

Maybe today wasn't a bad day after all...

He thought it wasn't until Devlin started crying upstairs.

* * *

**Love? Hate? Do review! I love hearing feedback so yeah. I hope this one was okay... It was pretty hard. The plot took me a while, ahhh. But hey, new chapter. This is posted on the 23rd July 2013. See you guys soon? PEACE, YO!**


	7. Chapter 7: First words

**Hey guys,**

**I know it's been a while but hey, 3rd chapter this week. New record! I got a 2 week break so I'm pretty happy. This one isn't that much a dilemma but it's fluffy. I didn't want to skip on Devlin growing up too quickly cause this series will end soon if he does. Little spoiler there, I'll end this series when he's a teen.**

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

"Kev, you should get off that couch and spent more time with your son."

The raven-headed adult snorted at his wife's comment, as if he hadn't spend enough time with that annoying thing- who he loved a lot- even since it was born. Does his wife seriously have to bring this up? "Gwen," said Kevin while making a face to himself and crossing his arms. He was comfortably slumping on the sofa; the television blank though. "I've been thinking that you're the one who doesn't want to take care of him so you're making me do all the job."

The red-headed female who happened to be vacuuming the floor switched her tools off and glared to the direction of her spouse. "Excuse me?" said the female, raising an eyebrow. She had to clean _their_ house, make _his _meals, change_ their_ son's diapers and he can't even do what she says for once? Man, this man, she thought, why did she marry him?

Oh, right. That's because he was _Kevin_. And she, well, she wanted Kevin. Stupid love, she cursed mentally, if love includes all of these other things, it pretty much stunk! But Gwen was just furious at the moment; she didn't mean any of that. She waited for an answer and also half expecting a jibe from her so-called husband. But it was close to about thirty seconds of silence and she decided she share her mental rant, "I do your laundry, clean your house, make your meals, do the dishes, change your son's diapers, feed him and you can't even just spent some time with him? Kevin, don't you think that's a little unfair? I'm only human. You, _have. _Your. Role. As. An. Adult and father!" she ended her little speech enunciatively, emphasising each word.

The Osmosian heaved a sigh, she was right... He didn't do much and he was putting too much pressure on her. Poor Gwen, oh well, he was sure he could survive just fine. "Shut up Kevin," he mentally scolded himself, "She's you're wife for crying out loud! Are you just gonna make her upset? C'mon man, you're better than that!"

Kevin wanted to apologise but his words got stuck in his throat and he didn't know what to do. Gwen was still looking at Kevin, her disappointment was obvious; anyone could have seen that but Kevin, oh dear, he was being the oblivious man he was. He stood up from where he was slumping at and stretched a little, "Alright," announced the man, turning on his heels, "I'll spend some time with Dev."

Well, that wasn't really nice. Sometimes, Gwen just wished Kevin would treat her better but she knew it wouldn't last if he did. He had like what, opened the car door for her twice when they were teenagers? Yeah, that was pretty much the most gentleman thing he had ever done for her... Well, besides saving her life a million times. But hey, that's the exciting part about the Levin boy, isn't it? It's bittersweet love.

She watched him walk up the stairs till he was finally gone, sighing to herself, she continued cleaning.

Kevin went straight up to his son's room, his son was already one and he was idly pushing things around in his playpen. After noticing his father, Devlin quickly pushed all his toys aside and squealed happily. Kevin chuckled at this, "Hey there Devlin," he cooed, "You must have been lonely, aye? Mummy's busy so you'll be sticking with me for a while."

Devlin's smile widen as if he had understood what his father had just said, he immediately try to get up to walk to his father. "Woah, hey there little fella, what're you 'tryna do?" the adult sat down next to the playpen, enthralled at what his son was trying to do. Proudly, the little toddler got up to his feet and Kevin gasped a little. "GWEN!" he called out to no direction in particular, "GWEN!" he called again, "COME HERE!"

"What is it now?" he heard his wife shouted from below.

"Just get your ass up here, you'd wanna see this! Devlin's standing, oh my God!" he replied, reaching for his phone in his back pocket to take a picture or something. He wanted this to be a memory that would not be forgotten easily, "GWEN!" he called again, pulling out his phone.

Gwendolyn ran up the stairs, two steps at a time and almost tripped once she was at the top. She rushed into Devlin's room, "What?"

It came to everyone's disappointment when Devlin fell down on his bum just at that moment and Kevin didn't even manage to take a picture. "Awh, man!" whined the adult, "He was standing and was like, walking, Gwen! He was walking!" he gestured towards his son who was confused at why his father was yelling. Should h be sad about this, he wondered, what it his fault that his father seemed so mad?

Devlin started crying as an answer and Gwen placed both her hands on her hips, she wasn't happy. "You didn't have to yell, Kevin." Sighed the female, rubbing her temples. She walked over to both her guys and picked Devlin up, Kevin was still sitting there being a dumb guy. What has he done? He didn't even know himself. "There, there, Devy," Gwen soothed, trying to calm down the little toddle who was still crying. His face red and his green orbs rolling off tears, "It's okay, Devy. Nothing's going on." His mother tried to lull again; this calmed the toddler down. The little boy then snuggled into his mother's breast, enjoying the warmth and softness.

Kevin, who was still on the floor, was now glaring at his son. He can do that without getting a lecture and he, himself, couldn't? That was a bit unfair. Okay, a whole lot unfair. "How come he gets to do that and I don't?" Kevin finally spoke up, still a little annoyed at the fact. His wife looked at him with an eyebrow raised, swaying her body a bit to calm her child, "Would you like me to carry you like this too? Will that make you feel happy?"

The Osmosian can feel the sarcasm dripping from her sentence so he decided playing along, "Yes, it will." The female rolled her eyes and handed him their child, "Look, I don't have time to play games with you now, Kev. I'm busy." She heaved another sigh again and stood up, "Just, try not to make him cry again, okay?"

Kevin watched his wife exited the room and called out, "I still want to rub my face on your boobs, y'know!" But in return, he got no response; Kevin frowned, taking a gander at his child to was smiling goofily at him. "Bubs," the baby suddenly said. Kevin swore his eyes almost bulged out from their sockets, "What?"

"Baobs," the kid repeated, staring at his father in an odd way. Has he said it right? He tried again, "Baobs, boo, booo, booob."

Kevin stared at his kid in horror, first he was walking now he was talking? Oh God, this kid learned quick. "What are you trying to say Dev, boobs?"

"Boobs." The kid replied smiling, "Boobs, boobs, boobs."

"Devlin, no, Dev, you're Mum will kill me if you said that as your first word." Oh shit, first words! Kevin wasn't as pleased and excited as he thought he would hear his son say his first word. He didn't think Gwendolyn would be pleased either; thinking quickly, Kevin thought of something: if he kept repeating another word, maybe Devlin would forget about that 'boobs' word and repeat this one. "Say, Mummy, Dev, say 'Mum'."

"Boobs." His child replied again. A little disappointed, Kevin sat the child down in front of him, "Mummy," he repeated, "Mummy, say 'Mummy'."

But Devlin wasn't really understanding what his father was trying to do. Instead he thought it was some repeating game so he continued with the new word he had just learnt, "Boobs!"

Kevin groaned, what was he going to do? He was about to go into one of his intensive 'brain-storming' when the doorbell rung. Who could that be, he thought, it was a nice Saturday afternoon, and he wasn't expecting any visitors. "Hey Kevin!" he heard a male voice called from below. Of course, it was none other than Benjamin Tennyson and it was very lovely of him to just let himself into their house after a simple bell ring.

"Couldn't you just wait 'til I get the door for you?" Kevin heard his wife said and it was followed by footsteps leading up to the second floor, "Sorry Gwen, I was bored. Jules' out with Kenny so I thought I stop by." Ben replied obnoxiously as if he owned the place; his voice was drawing close to where Kevin was with Devlin.

Ben walked straight into Devlin's room as if he had known that they were they the whole time, "Hey Kev," Ben greeted solemnly, walking towards the two. He then took a seat next to the Levins on the floor, "What 'cha up to?"

Kevin raised an annoyed eyebrow at him, he really didn't want Ben around; in other words, he didn't want to deal with his shit. Kevin opened his mouth to reply but his son has beat him to it, "Boobs." He said.

Ben let out a small iffy laugh, not really sure what he had just heard coming from the child. What was going on, he thought. "What?"

"Boobs!"

Ben let out a real laugh this time, "What? Kev, what. What is going on?"

Kevin slapped his forehead then looked up at his obnoxious best friend, "Look Tennyson, before you go around telling people that Devlin's first word was 'boobs' I swear, you'll be sorry." He threatened, Ben just shrugged and smiled wryly, "First word, aye? Didn't know." The brunette then crossed his arm, that stupid smile was still all over his face, "I was just about to tell Gwen about yo' kid with their weird words but _that_ seemed like a really good plan." Ben then winked, an evil wink that almost made Kevin wanted to hit him or something but he had swore to not show any violence in front of his kid.

Cursing mentally, Kevin groaned. This was one of the many shits, Kevin had to deal with when it came to Ben and damn, he didn't like it. Not one bit. "What do you want, Tennyson?" he offered flatly, he knew the only way to solve this problem was to make a deal with the brunette doofus.

Ben was still smiling, he knew he probably get free smoothies for the rest of the month but Ben was actually acting smart this time. Believe it or not, he actually thought this through: Gwen would eventually have found out about this sooner or later, so it wouldn't really have changed anyway and he wasn't really planning on telling the world- that was just plain mean. So instead he just said, "I'll keep my mouth shut if you buy me smoothies whenever I want for the whole month, actually, make that two months."

"Fine." Kevin sighed and regretted his decision immediately. Great, just great. He knew he was going to lose a sum of money this month, there was no telling of when Ben would make him get a smoothie. "Great," said Ben, getting up from the floor, "I would really like to have one now."

Speak of the devil.

Kevin shook his head and glanced at his child, "I have to 'spend time' with Dev here, Gwen's orders." He muttered, shifting Devlin to his other hand. Man, the kid is getting heavier and heavier. Ben looked at Devlin then Kevin and finally decided to say, "Isn't taking him out spending time?"

"Not with you, it's not."

Ben snorted, "Pfft, what does that suppose to mean? Are you still upset about that ice-cream day?"

"Shut up, Tennyson." Kevin then got up this time, carrying Devlin on the process. He then exited the room, Ben hot on his heels with a huge grin plastered across his face- Ben knew he had won, Kevin was going to give him what he wanted. They both headed downstairs.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Gwen, she had just finished off with her vacuuming. She smiled and adjusted her ponytail. Kevin looked a Ben to signal him to answer his wife while also trying to glance at Devlin, praying that he wouldn't speak.

"Uhh..." started the brown-headed adult, "Kevin said he'd take me down to buy a smoothie."

Gwen raised an eyebrow, "Couldn't you have done that yourself?"

Crap, Ben didn't know how to answer to that without blowing off why he wasn't going there by himself. Thinking quick Ben replied, "Well, I was lonely, and it was really nice of Kevin to follow me down."

Gwen's eyes the fixed on her husband who looked kind of fidgety now, she knew immediately that he was hiding something. Kevin wouldn't take Ben to get smoothies if his life depended on it, this must be something he doesn't want her to know. "Kevin, what did you do this time?"

Kevin frowned, was he that easy to see through? But he tried his best to act as cool as possible, "Pfft, nothing Gwen." He faked an annoyed expression to prove his point, "Why do you always think I did something wrong? Can't a nice guy like me take his best friend out for a good 'ole drink of smoothies?"

"Nope."

"Heh, whatever. I take Ben for smoothies all the time."

"No, you don't." Gwen said firmly; she was getting impatient, "What did you do, Kevin?"

A little intimidated, Kevin was about to tell her another one of his many reasons but Ben beat him to it, "Kevin's just too chicken to admit that he lost a bet to me, now I want a smoothie and he has to do what I say." Said Ben, glancing over at Kevin with a wan smile and an expression that told him he owed him another. Great job, Ben, that was real smooth. No sarcasm intended; Kevin thought that was quick thinking, he had to put it in for Ben- that _was_ smooth.

Gwen wasn't buying the story, not one bit. Kevin would have at least made an insult or something, she half expected him to do so any second now but nothing. "Nope," Gwen shook her head, marching to the men. "Not buying it. But whatever you guys are up to, I don't care."

For a second, Kevin thought he was saved but then Gwendolyn added, "Now hand Dev over, I needa give him a shower."

Kevin looked at Ben, expecting him to come up with something but in response, Ben only shook his head in small movements with a worried face. Gwen, on the other hand, was staring at the two with a perplexed face, what was going on here!?

The dark-headed man opened his mouth to protest but a voice beat him to it again. It was getting a little annoying.

"Boobs!" squealed Devlin, smiling at his mother.

"I'm sorry, what?" said Gwen, genuinely flummoxed by what her son had just said. She shared the same response as her cousin, have she heard that right? "Boobs." Devlin said again to confirmed Gwen's confusion.

She threw a dirty look at the boys. "Wasn't me, he said it when I came." Ben said almost instantly and walked slowly down the steps, away from the couple, "Oh wow, geez, look at the time, I think Julie's probably home now. Bye!" Ben called and waved awkwardly before running off. Kevin was glaring at him the whole time, way to back a best friend up.

"Kevin..." Gwen growled, clearly not happy, "Why would you teach him such a thing?"

"I didn't!" her husband interjected, "He just said it."

"But because of you he copied, and thus leading to this. Kevin if you have swore in front of him, he would have said it too."

"I have never swore in front of him! Dammit, Gwen."

"You're swearing now!"

"That wasn't a swear word. Why are you so-"

A loud scream silenced the couple, Devlin was crying again. They both looked down at him. He must have been scared having to witness one of their pointless arguments. It wasn't really a nice feeling but hey, every couple argue.

"We shouldn't argue in front of him either." Muttered Gwen, taking Devlin from Kevin's arms to sooth him down. They were still awkwardly standing on the stairs. Kevin just looked at both of them awhile then ushered his wife to follow him upstairs to their bedroom. Devlin stopped screaming loudly once they were there, he must have thought that his parents were okay now and he was really chill with having the quietness around them. Soon, his cries became soft whimpers; crying was exhausting for the youngest Levin.

Gwen sat down on her bed and looked over at her husband, "Well, at least he could say a word now." She smiled a little, yeah, her child was making progress about learning the basic things in life- a little walking and talking. It wasn't that bad after all. "Have you tried teaching him anything else?"

Kevin took a seat next to her lazily and replied, "I've tried. Doesn't work."

"Mmmm..." muttered the red-headed while playing with her child's hair. Devlin's hair started growing, not much, but it was growing. To her surprise when she first found out it was dark, just like Kevin's ebony hair. It was nice; she liked it.

Out of the blue, Kevin laid a kiss on her cheek. She smiled sheepishly and asked, "What was that for?"

"Mmmm, nothing."

Devlin looked up at the and smiled, "Mummy, boobs."

Looking down and Devlin, Kevin half expected to freak until she started laughing which was then followed by him. He was happy that he had a family like this.

* * *

**I've gotten some suggestions to make my stories longer, I'm trying. Not as easy as it seems. But was that good/ long enough for ya? No? Yes? Tell me.**

**Favouite, follow and review if you like my work.**

**Please review though, it'd really make my day. I's the least you could do. ****c: This was written on 5th August 2013, see you soon, guise! Peace, yo!**


	8. Chapter 8: Birthday Party

**Hey guys, **

**I think I'll be writing a few more chapters for Grown-ups than the rest for awhile cause they're short and simple and easy to handle without having to brainstorm for future ideas. So enjoy!**

**Oh and tributegwevin: Thanks so much for you comment, you're the first to call me 'talented' in writing. That made me happy. ; u; I'm not close to any of the good ones I'm pretty amateur but thank you! Thanks for reading too!**

* * *

"Devlin, don't do that!" scolded Gwen as she picked up her four-year old son from where he was. He was poking around someone else's plate of food. Even though he was the birthday boy, that was still pretty rude.

"Mum!" the child whaled, fighting off his mother's grip. His mother then put him on the ground. "Don't-" his mother started, "It's your birthday; I don't want to get mad at you. Go play with someone your age."

Devlin made a face at his mum, "If you haven't noticed Mum, there's _no one_ my age around here." He glanced around the room, it was a pretty setting. It was an evening and skies were a nice mix of different shades of orange and light pink. His mother even set up lanterns everywhere to give it more of a nice spark. The party was held at the Levin's own poolside in the backyard. There was a BBQ, grill party going on and everyone was just enjoying their time. It was nothing too fancy, in fact it was just simple and comfortable. Though there was a few eye-catching items like the table filled with presents in the middle of the eating area. Gwen had made sure Devlin doesn't go open any of them till the party was over. "Where's Kenny!?"

Gwen was about to say something but someone's obnoxious voice burst in and caught everyone's attention. "Hey y'all! I'm finally here, don't have to worry about it." Gwen and her son glanced over to where the voice was coming from, walking over from their glass sliding door was none other than the bearer of the Omnitrix- Benjamin Tennyson who was also smiling obnoxiously while waving at random people and Julie Yamamoto, his wife and his son, Kenny, was tailing him from behind.

Gwen groaned, does she really have to put up with his ego on a day like this too? Someone should give her a break; if she was already this much stressed about Ben, how could Julie cope? No one knew.

"KENNY!" Devlin shouted excitedly as he ran over to his best friend, or cousin, however you see it. They then shared a laugh of something and went along doing their own badass child things.

Benjamin and Julie made their way up to Gwen who didn't really look happy to see them- Ben in particular. Ben was the first to talk, "Y'know with me saving the world and all, you don't have to be mad at me for being late."

Gwen rolled her eyes and scoffed, "There's no need saving the world at this time Ben," she then waved the conversation away.

"Ah," said the brunette man, waving a finger in front of his cousin, "Touché."

Gwen then looked at Julie, "Hey Jules~" she greeted and shared knowing glances at each other. Gwen was signalling Julie to tell off the real reason to why they were late so Julie said, "Ben wanted to watch the rest of Sumo Slammers and he refused to even get dress 'til he was done." Julie shook her head, "I even got Kenny go to shower first but Ben? Yeah, there was a little trouble doing that." She giggled.

Gwen let out a little laugh, "More like a whole lot of trouble."

Ben scoffed at the two girls, "Say all you want! But, trust me, my childish charms are the most attractive thing about me."

"Whatever floats your boat, Ben." Julie said waving him off. She wanted to have a little chat with Gwen.

About half an hour had gone by, the food was good- they even had marshmallows! There were grilled salmon and succulent barbeque steak, Gwen hired a chef to handle to work. The desserts were great, the red-head herself made some pies and tarts; everyone loved them.

Cooper was enjoying his time, constantly staring at Gwen, whatever she was doing, he just liked the view of it. Max was hanging out with some other Plumber members in the party like Manny and Helen. Emily was also their dancing to some music and chatting to some people she knew that Gwen had also invited. Gwen's parents were also there along with Ben's, Gwen had been pretty busy with everyone- chatting and keeping them company and all. The only one missing was one of the Levins. Where was Kevin Levin?

Ben had to know, cause, he was his best friend. Not to mention, brother-in-law. So, the brunette man made his way to where his favourite cousin was and tapped her on the shoulder. She was talking to Eunice, she signal Eunice that she'll be right back and turned to Ben, "What is it, Ben?" asked the ginger.

"Great party and all, but I hate to burst your bubble, where's Kevin?" Ben tapped his chin and looked around, "Also where's the birthday cake!?"

Gwen came to her senses and finally noticed that Kevin was nowhere to be found, she remembered telling him to buy the cake some time during the day before he had head to his garage to work. Gwen's let out a soundless 'oh', so her mouth was just giving a little 'o' and told Ben, "I have no idea. He was suppose to get the cake. I'll give him a call."

Gwen pulled out her cellphone and dialled out the number that she was very familiar with, it rang. And rang and rang and rang but she hadn't gotten an answer till finally, "Hi, uh, you've reach Kevin Levin, I'm probably doing something really important right now so leave a message or call back later, I won't check this anyway." Then a beep came on. Gwen groaned and cut off the line.

"He's not picking up." She informed Ben. He groaned too.

Kevin was in his garage, under a car. Apparently, he was asleep and had grease all over his face. He was snoring lightly. His phone rang and it was right next to him, the ringtone was blasting but it seemed like this didn't affect his deep sleep. He just fell asleep about an hour ago, so that was probably the reason why. Moreover, he had a ringtone set especially for Gwen so whenever she called he knew better than not to pick up when that particular song came on, (It was actually Gwen and her off-tone singing when she was baking stuff in the kitchen; he had recorded it secretly and his wife still hasn't caught him yet) yet it still had failed to wake up the man.

The party was over and it was close to 9 o'clock at night, everyone left a little disappointed that there were no candles to blow out for the four year old. Everyone was _a little_ disappointed, except Ben, oh no, he was a whole lot disappointed. He was grumbling and complaining till Julie said she'd buy him some cake herself and finally left.

Gwen let out a sigh as she cleaned the place, it wasn't very messy but a large compound like that would take awhile. Devlin on the other hand, he was busy unwrapping the presents he had received from the guests, cool toys and nice clothes. He liked everything but he was still waiting for the gift from his mother- she said she'll give it to him when it was bed time which was really close. He had also asked his mother where Dad was about ten times now and he was about to do it again. He stopped unwrapping his presents awhile and went up to his mother, "Mum, when's Dad coming home?" Gwen looked down at her son pitifully, Kevin better had a good explanation to why he wasn't picking up his calls and why he had totally forgotten his son's birthday party. He better... Or he'd be dead meat when he got home, "I don't know, dear. I don't know."

Kevin bolted up from where he was sleeping at and hit his head on the car. He groaned and rubbed his head groggily. The sun wasn't up anymore, panic alarms rang in his head and he rolled out from below the car, grabbing his phone during the process. He clicked a button and his phone flashed to life, the time screamed "9:35p.m." Not only that, there was at least twenty miss calls from his wife.

Crap.

He scrambled to his feet clumsily, oh god, his kid's birthday party! The cake! His wife! Oh crap, crap. He was in deep shit. He pulled out his car keys quickly and hopped into his car. First thing's first, he had to get a cake. He drove to the place where they sold the best cakes in town and thanked the Lord mentally as he bought the one he was sure his kid and wife would like- a rainbow cake. (8'D!) Gwen had told him she liked cream cheese and Devlin, well, he'd eat anything but the colours would probably make him happy. He then headed home, breaking a few traffic laws on the way.

He barged into this house loudly, not even bothering. Devlin was sitting there watching TV while his wife, well, she was right next to reading a book. They both turned towards the front door and Devlin hopped off the couch running towards his father, "Daddy!" he squealed, "I thought you wouldn't make it home! You missed my birthday party."

"Ah..." said the raven-headed adult, scratching his head, "Well, I'm here now kiddo. Happy Birthday! I even bought a cake and all." He managed a crooked smile.

Gwen stood up quietly and walked solemnly up the stairs, not even bothering to say hi or something to Kevin. She was too pissed at him, the nerve he had. She went into her bedroom and slammed the door with unnecessary force and plopped down onto her bed. She then reached for her laptop, ready to browse through random websites.

Kevin noticed that his wife was pissed, which idiot couldn't tell if Gwendolyn Tennyson was pissed. It showed very well, but what was he going to do? Go upstairs and try to sooth her out? That wasn't a very good plan nor a smart one either. The first reaction he would have gotten was a yell or something. Sighing he was about to tell his son that his mother was piss, but Devlin was smart, he had cut off his father, "You should apologise to Mummy," muttered the child softly, "She was angrier than I was when you missed my party."

His father nodded, "I'm sorry, kiddo." He then bent down and ruffled the child's matching hair. "I think I'll take your advice and say sorry to Gwen. I'll get her down soon and we can all blow out your candles." Devlin nodded excitedly, "Okay, Dad!"

And Devlin was right, after a few explanations and a few apologises, his parents were back down. He managed to blow out his candles before midnight, had a great time eating his cake which to Kevin's surprise he loved a lot and also manage to spent the night in his parent's bed. Although his Dad couldn't make it to his party, Devlin was pretty happy that he didn't. The least the people, the more cake he got, right?

* * *

**I know this is pretty short but I can't drag it for too long. I wanted to type Kevin comforting Gwen but I got too lazy. Oh well.**

**Leave a review, favourite or follow if you like my work. **

**And if I get 10 reviews, I'll upload the next chapter immediately once it hit 10. I'm not begging for reviews but, I guess it's my way of seeing that you guys want more of my work. So yeah. C: I think 10 is worth another chapter immediately.**

**This is written on the 12****th**** August 2013, see you soon guise. Peace, yo!**


	9. Chapter 9: Arguments I

**Hey guys sorry it took awhile, **

**Like I promised, I got more than 10 reviews so I'm glad you guise wanted more. My mum said the last chapter wasn't that good she said nothing much happened. :c So... I kicked it up a notch for this**

**I also said immediately...**** I have a good reason to why it's not immediate****- one of you guise wanted me to write something. May I present SuJiBae, ahaha, hi there~ **

**It was very nice of you to suggest something! First time! And I'm more than happy to write something you want to read. So here, this is for you and all of you! I hope this is good enough. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't know the characters.**

**NOTE: This is written as "Argument I" cause I was planning another arguments for future chapters when Devlin is a little older. A little spoiler there.**

**P.S: Thank you so much for all the reviews, I really appreciate that you want more of my work. c:**

* * *

It was a nice day at the park, the Levin couple decided to take a stroll, a nice, calm one. They had hotdogs together and talked a whole lot, just enjoying one of those dates they use to all the time. Their son Devlin was away at the Tennyson residence, he was having a sleepover with his cousin Kenny and also a few other kids they've met in pre-school. They weren't expecting their kid to come home any time soon. The couple then decided to pick a seat at a bench, they were just getting comfortable till Gwen's cellphone went off. She signal her husband that this might take awhile, her phone flashed the caller's name: 'Emily :)', it will definitely take awhile.

After about three minutes later, the dark-headed man was already feeling bored and lonely so, he decided to gaze around the park. He eyes then drifted to a blonde at the opposite end of where he was sitting at, she was in a flimsy tank top which showed a nice view of her cleavage and she was wearing tight mini shorts, also a pair of running shoes. She had her iPod strapped onto an arm, having her favourite tunes blasting into her ears, she stretched. She was getting ready for her afternoon run. Kevin watched in awe as the blonde stretched, she looked attractive like that time Charmcaster was pretending to be Caroline. Caroline was hot, so was this girl; he had to admit. It was a long time ago but heck, hot women are hard to forget for this ex-con.

Blondie over there must have noticed his stare, she was bending a little more now, pushing her tushy up into the air. Once she straighten up she giggled to herself and waved at the handsome dark-headed stranger. He smiled crookedly back at her and did an awkward wave. He _really_ shouldn't have. Why?

Cause Gwen had noticed this and she had already told Emily to call her back later. She also had noticed the blonde and damn, she wasn't happy. She glared at her husband and curtly spat, "Cheating on me again?"

Kevin immediately broke off from his stance and looked over at his furious wife. He scoffed, "Again? Since when have I ever cheated on you?"

"Remember Caroline?" the ginger raised an eyebrow, her hands now akimbo to her hips. Kevin shared the same expression as she did, "Woah, woah, woah, we weren't even going on then. That's not cheating."

"And you thought I didn't even help you with your mutation! How could you!?"

Woah, was his wife on serious PMs here? Why was she bringing this up, putting on a bolt front, Kevin replied, "Well it wasn't my fault. You _could _have told me but you didn't. Blame yourself Gwendolyn."

"I can't believe we're having this conversation!" screeched the female beauty, her eyebrows burrowed and she looked more pissed then sad about what was going on.

"We wouldn't even have it if you didn't try to accuse me for cheating!" Kevin frowned and look over to where the blonde was. She wasn't there anymore. Gosh, she must have felt something going on with the couple. Gwen noticed Kevin looking at the direction of where the girl was and she became more furious. "Why would you even look at her when you already have me?"

"Is it wrong to just look at other people?" asked Kevin flippantly as he pulled his gaze back to his wife, "Gwen, you stare at other guys too and I don't complain about it. It's life! Sure they're plenty of other pretty boys out there, I don't even say _a thing_ when you stare at them! So it's not okay if I did it? Isn't that a little unfair, Gwendolyn?"

Kevin was right but Gwen was being stubborn and wasn't going to lose, "But how would I know if you don't go around kissing other girls?! I wouldn't even go out with another guy back then when I met you. But you? You just went away with Charmcaster as long as she said the right things about you right? As long as the girl was hot right?"

Kevin groaned, "You're not trying to bring that up again, Gwen. We've been through this."

"No we haven't. We didn't even talk about it."

"It was years ago Gwen, nothing happened." Kevin rolled his eyes and looked away. Gwen was really upset about this now. "What if something happened, Kevin? What _if?_"

"You said 'if' well 'if' doesn't exist cause it didn't happen." The male said coolly this time, he was really not in the mood of arguing seriously. It wasn't fun.

"Why did you kiss her?" Gwen then muttered, frowning deeply, "Wasn't I good enough for you?"

"Gwen, enough, please."

"Is it because I have red hair?" she questioned, she was close to tears, "Is it because I'm not curvy enough? Not busty enough? It is because I'm not blonde?" Kevin got up from where he was sitting and turned sharply to face Gwen, "Gwen, enough! I said I don't want to talk about it."

"So it's true..." she muttered softly, she was already breaking down, ready to cry any second but she wasn't letting herself. She wasn't going to cry in front of Kevin, no way she was going to do that. "It was all those reasons- I'm not good enough."

"YEAH SURE," Kevin burst, he had enough Gwen's nonsense, he was very impatient with her and had already snapped, "Whatever you say Gwen! Whatever you say, I went with Charmcaster cause you're a ginger. Cause you're not curvy nor busty enough, cause you're not blonde or pretty or hotter than her. Whatever you say, Gwen!"

He heaved a sigh and walked away, not even bothering to look at her. She had pissed him off enough, looking at her hurtful face would make it worst.

"I _hate _you!" she screamed at his back, watching him walk away, "I wish I had never met you!" her eyes were already blurred off by the tears forming in them.

"Oh yeah?" the man replied without looking back, he kept walking, "So do I. I wish I haven't met you and your annoying cousin!"

That shut Gwen up, she bit her lip down hard and stormed off, she swore that she never want to see that man ever again. She walked away, heading towards home... She thought she might make it there but the sky let torrents of rain wash down. She ran to the closest bus stop and sat down, a little cold cause she was drenched with rain water. She continued crying.

A low husky voice then said, "Why're you crying?"

"Leave me alone." Muttered the female, wiping away her tears. The stranger let out a tsk and shook his head, "C'mon. I'm a nice guy you can tell me anything you want." He placed a hand softly on the girl's shoulder, she swat it off rudely.

"Don't touch-" she looked up at him, her mouth dropping a little. The guy was none other than Kevin Levin himself, "Leave me alone, Kevin. I really don't want to talk to you."

"Not now, not ever." She added.

"Dammit, Gwen. Stop acting like a kid and learn to grow up!" groaned Kevin, taking a seat next to her. He planned this well, he went up to her, apologise and they all lived happily ever after. Worked better in his head, reality? Not so much.

"Grow up?" the red-headed scoffed, "You're telling me to grow up? Everyone knows you're the immature one here, Kev."

"Ah. Touché."

Gwen got up to her feet, "Stop acting like everything is okay, Kevin, it's not. I'm really hurt."

"And that is why I came here to tell you that I'm sorry." The male also stood up on his feet, he spoke softly to his girl. Trying his best to sooth her, maybe he was overreacting awhile ago but after a quick drive in his car he felt bad and then made his decision that he might have been a little over reactive... He shouldn't have snapped at her like that. He should have known that girls are sensitive creatures, you can't just go yelling at a girl when she's jealous of you paying attention to another female. That's just wrong.

Kevin should have known better when Gwen said, "No. I don't forgive you; go away."

She started marching away, she didn't even care if it was still raining heavily. He followed, "C'mon Gwen. You can't stay mad at me! My charm'll win you back."

"Watch me." The female sneered, picking up her pace. Kevin heaved a sigh and followed her quietly, leaving his car behind. He was going to regret this.

Apparently, she walked all the way home and Kevin followed. He _did _regret this, his legs were killing him and he was feeling chilly. The weather was really mean today, the rain didn't stop pouring and they were both drenched from top to bottom when they were home. Gwen slammed the door in Kevin's face and locked it before going upstairs, making sure to storm up to tell him she still wasn't happy.

The door wasn't really a big problem for Kevin, he had his keys. He let himself into the house quietly and followed her upstairs. Gwen sat down at her dresser, she was feeling warm and whoozy, maybe she had caught something when walking back home in the rain. Kevin walked into the room and caught her let of the biggest sneeze ever. He swore that was the biggest one he ever witness.

"You alright, Gwen?" he asked concernedly.

"No," the woman spat, "That's cause you're here."

Kevin frowned at her comment, "Gwendolyn Catherine Tennyson." He said warningly, "I just have had enough of this nonsense," he marched up to her and yanked her a little roughly so that she would face him. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I... I didn't mean what I said. It wasn't true." Gwen wasn't facing him, she looked away. But he cupped her cheeks and pulled her face towards his so that their eyes were locked, his ebony eyes practically staring into her soul.

"Sure I think other girls are hot but dammit Gwen, y'know I wouldn't leave you alone right? If I did, I would have left ages ago. But what am I doing now? I'm trying to apologise cause I did something stupid alright? I did something stupid like I did years ago when Charmcaster kissed me. I wasn't expecting it, I swear she just came at me and well, I was hurt and... And..."

He heaved a sigh through his nostrils and tried his best to press on, "I was too afraid to go to you, okay? I said it." He let go of her cheeks and ran a hand through his midnight bangs which were very wet, "I was being selfish, I just thought you wouldn't have actually cared about me cause I'm such a lowlife and all."

"And today well, let's just say that I did think that girl was hot but I would rather be with you, Gwen cause you make me happy. Even though you're so bossy sometimes and also-"

"You don't have to rub it in, Kev. Point taken." Gwen smiled a little. She wasn't expecting something like that coming from Kevin. She still was a little upset but it must have been hard for Kevin to express all that in words, he still was pretty much a sociopath, he haven't completely open up his shell yet. But he still was trying, slowly. Very slowly.

Gwen sneezed again, this time she was sure she wasn't feeling well.

"C'mon Gwen, lets quickly get you bathed and put you in bed." Kevin soothed, yanking her to her feet carefully, "You've caught a cold."

"Mmmmm..."

After a nice warm shower, Gwen crawled into her side of the bed. She was glad that their blankets were thick, she was freezing. She then heard someone enter the room and the smell of chicken soup washed the room, it smelt defind. Gwen was pretty surprise that it was chicken soup her husband had made.

He set it down on one of those breakfast tray. "Who knew you could cook? This smells and looks great!" she managed a giggle after sniffing. "You forgot the spoon, Kev."

"It's just soup, you open a can and add water. A lot of people can do that Gwen, I didn't forget the spoon though," the ex-con smiled wryly, he had also showered before cooking the soup. He then pulled up a soup spoon as he sat down next to her. "Feeding you today."

"Well, that's nice of you, E. Levin." Gwen smiled leaning in to kiss him. He flinched away and she frowned, "You're sick remember? And don't call me that."

Her frown deepen and she was about to look away but then she felt something soft on her lips. Kevin had kissed her simple and quick, she smiled.

"I love you, Kevin." She grinned, leaning in for another kiss. But to her surprise, Kevin shoved a spoonful of soup into her mouth. He grinned.

Oh how she loved this guy so much.

"This is pretty good, Kev. I'm impressed." said the red-headed, opening her mouth so her husband could feed her more of that soup.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? ****If you want me to write what you wanna read, do tell me! I'll try my best to come up with something you like. **

**Do favourite, follow or review if you liked my work.**

**Once again, I'll be doing more of Grown-Ups so if I get 15 reviews, I'll do another chapter. I'm halfway done with the next chapter so yeah. This is written on the 13****th**** August 2013. See you guise soon. Peace, yo!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Adventure Begins!

**Hey guys, 10th chapter! Yaay!**

**Honestly I don't really think this chapter was that interesting. It seemed better in my head. I don't know. Sorry it took awhile. :L There won't be anymore "immediate" uploads, school's starting, so yeah. **

**SuJiBae: It's no biggie, I'm just glad you liked it. Uhm, I could totes do that for you but I think I'll save that idea when Dev's a little older. So yeah, I'll do it; don't worry, but not so soon. I'm sorry but I'm toooooooo lazy to PM. Since I only check my messages through my phone, I don't really like to PM unless necessary, I sound mean. Gosh! But if you want to leave more suggestions, put them down as a review or you can PM me, I'll try my best to reply. **

**Rakcrack15: Gosh, I noticed that I didn't reply your PM. I feel bad, I'll reply it right now. But to your comment, it's okay if you don't have the time. When I read FF, I'm usually read them while I'm at the train station or in the car so it's pretty much the same here. And I only get to write stories when I'm done with my homework and in between breaks, it's pretty tough but worth it! I'm improving so much in writing and yeah~ Thanks for you support.**

**Also, thank you to all the guests for reading and leaving a review. I'm sorry but sometimes I don't really know what you're saying but I'm getting a lot of positive feedback so that's good! THANK YOU! I'm almost at 100 reviews, it's crazy! Thank you for all the support!**

**Mad that the A/N is long? Dw, the story is about 10 times longer than this. Enjoy!**

* * *

Devlin had always been much too adventurous for his age, he doesn't really ask his parents those 'whys' or 'hows' but instead, he would like to go on an adventure himself, sometimes with his best friend- Kenny too. One time a few months ago, Devlin let himself wonder around the neighbourhood in search of an ice-cream truck. It wouldn't have been such a big deal if he had gone with a parent but no, oh no, this little boy went on his adventure himself. And like any other, his parents freaked. But unlike any other on the other hand, they tracked him down easily.

Devlin hasn't really shown any signs of his powers so neither one of his parents knew if he had inherited his mother's Anodyte powers or his father's Osmosian one. It still remained a mystery.

And today was a lovely day, a nice Sunday when both the Levins and Tennysons decided to take their kid to an amusement park. Devlin and Kenny were thrilled about it, both of them sitting in the same car which belonged to the Tennysons.

"What should we do today, Kenny?" asked Devlin solemnly; though his jade gem orbs were sparkling with excitement with what mischief they would create this time. Kenny shrugged in response, "I don't know" he said in a sing-song way, "I would want to go all of the rides!"

"Don't think that's possible, kiddo." Ben said cutting in, while his eyes still on the road, "You won't be tall enough for some rides."

Both the children whined till Devlin came up with an idea of how to solve their little problem, he leaned closer to Kenny and whispered, "We'll just have to fix that then." They both giggled, this was going to be an interesting day.

They got to the ticket booth and to everyone's disappointment, there were crap loads of people, the kids were _not_ going to stand in line all day and neither was Ben.

"Ben! Where are you going!?" asked his wife, Julie, looking at him in a suspicious way. "The line's this way."

"I'm making my own line, this is driving me crazy!" shouted Ben in return, "Do you know how long I've been waiting to bring the kids to the amusement park?! A long time!"

"Sounding a little desperate here, aren't you, Tennyson?" Kevin Levin chuckled, shaking his head lightly towards his best friend. "I say you want to go here yourself."

"So what if I did?" Ben challenged and to that, Kevin's eyebrow rose in excitement, "What's wrong with wanting to go to an amusement park?"

"First off Benji, this is a _kids'_ amusement park, you do know only children from five to twelve only come here with their parents." Snorted the Osmosian adult, "You're just all hyper cause they made a stupid ride about you."

"Hey! You take that back! I bet that ride is gorgeously fabulous!" snapped the childish brunette male towards his friend, "Now if you could excuse me, Kevin _E_. Levin, I've got a line to make."

Devlin and Kenny watched in amusement as both their fathers were somehow arguing and having a nice, funny conversation. It was very amusing. But unlike the children, the ladies of these two household wasn't that keen, they rolled their eyes at the rather childish husbands and went on talking about girly stuff, like period or something.

"Make way! Coming through!" Ben shouted, pushing his way through the long queue, "Benjamin Tennyson, saviour of the universe, coming through!" he continued pushing through, ignoring all the glares and groans given away. He finally reached the front of the ticket counter, there stood a very old lady who looked like she was pissed with her job and life; she kind of reminded Ben of a witch.

"You do know, child, you have to wait for your turn like everyone else." Said the witch bluntly while looking at him with those dulled eyes of hers. Ben was completely shock at her witty expression, he was _the_ Ben Tennyson! No one talks to him like that well, besides Julie and Gwen and Kevin and Grandpa Max, Cooper... You get the point.

"Look here witchy," Ben sneered, putting a fist onto the counter with unnecessary force, "OUCH!" he suddenly screamed, grabbing his fist. That hurt, what was the counter made of? Solid gold?

The witch watched with a little amusement that the so-called saviour of the universe cried out in pain. She heard of him and knew him well, who doesn't? But it was interesting that the fact he was so darn childish. "Excuse me," she let out a soft chuckled, "But that's what you get for calling me a witchy!"

"UGH! Whatever, just let me in already!" Ben screeched; he really wanted to get in there as soon as he could.

"Wait in line!"

"NO!" wailed the man, his arms now flailing. "I WANT TO GET IN THERE _NOW_!"

"WELL, you can't cause _you_ have to _wait_ in line like everybody else!" the witched finally screamed, she had enough of this man's attitude, "Security!"

"Oh, no you didn't!" Ben pointed a finger at his new nemesis- The Witch, "You did _not_ just call security on me!"

"I just did."

Two well-built man which were easily twice the size of Ben suddenly appeared out of nowhere grabbed Ben by the arm but the bearer of the Omnitrix wasn't going to let it off easily, he shrugged the man and spat, "Don't touch me with your filthy hands, God! I wonder what other dirty criminals have you touched. _I'll_ security myself out, thank you very much." Ben then dusted himself dramatically at where those men had touched him and walked away coolly. Still ignoring those muttering curses and glares of the many people.

"Way to go, Ben." Muttered Kevin when he got back, "You could have kicked us all out and the amusement park would ban us. I wonder when things like this had happened... OH YEAH, constantly."

"Stop being such a drama queen, Kev." Scoffed the obnoxious brown-headed man, "That's a lie. My heroic status wouldn't even make anyone ban me from anywhere." Kevin was about to make a comment about that but was then cut short straight away by his wife, "Ben, Kevin's got a point. You kick us out of places heaps. Now, let's not forget that today we're taking the _kids_ out and no Ben, last time I check you're not a kid. Kids don't marry women."

Kevin and Julie stiffen a snigger when Ben finally gave up and whaled, "Fiiinnnnee."

Time past slowly and painfully for Ben and the kids, there were constantly whining and asking, "Are we there yet?" it was driving the rest crazy. It was cute when the children did but Ben? Not so much. He was _so_ annoying, Kevin swore his head was about to implode from annoyingness.

Finally, just finally, they got to the front of the booth, that evil witch standing there.

"Welcome to-" she said before cutting short when she saw the face of Ben, "Oh it's you. Finally waited in line?"

"Why I ought to-" Ben started but the look his cousin was giving managed to quell him off. "Hi," Gwen greeted the lady very friendly, "Uhm, so there's four of us and two kids." The lady let out a non-humorous laugh and leaned forward to the red-headed female to whisper, "You must be Gwen Tennyson. So glad you're here to calm that snobby cousin of yours. That'll be $200, your kids can go in for free; my treat."

Gwen smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, thanks."

The kids darted in excitedly, dragging their parents along. "Dad, I wanna go on that!" Kenny squealed, pointing at the bumper cars; "Mum, I wanna go on that!" Devlin announced pointing at the roller coaster and then both the boys said simultaneously, "I want to go on everything! HURRY UP!"

Ben was excited about going onto his own ride at the far end of the amusement park, everyone was glad he didn't complain about how they should put his ride in the centre of attention. The three males kept arguing on which ride to go first, buying sometime for the other three more mature adults plan on how to solve this problem. This went on awhile- Ben, Kenny and Devlin screaming at each other on which ride they should go first.

"_I _get to pick, cause _I'm _the adult." Said the brunette male confidently at the children.

"Well Uncle Ben, _we _want to go on other things cause _we _say so." Devlin said, sticking out his tongue at his uncle, "Plus, this is supposed to be our day!"

Ben thought that the five-year-old had a pretty big mouth for someone his age. He sure knew what to say and when to say it. Ben blamed this on Gwen, curse her stupid genes!

"Yeah, Dad. What Dev said." His own son nodded in agreement, Ben felt a little betrayal and was about to make a comment about what the children thought but his own wife have intervened, "Okay guys, we've made up our mind. It may sound crazy for us to do but we trust you kids..."

Gwen continued for her, "Since we aren't really human-humans, I guess it's fine if we let the kids run around on their own." She then handed each of the kids a Plumber's badge and set it on lock mode which meant it will stick to a person like glue and not get lost by all means; it was a new figure to the badge a few years ago. "This is a really big responsibility you needa handle," she said to Devlin in particular since he was a year older than Kenny was, "I trust you guys, okay? If there's all trouble, tap on the badge."

Kevin watched them silently as they explain, sure it was pretty safe but it was also dangerous at the same time. What if someone kidnapped them? Well, Kevin, you could always track them down, your wife is an Anodyte _after all. _Anyway there're loads of other people around. And I'm sure no one would really mess with the Levins and the Tennysons, right? He hadn't a thing to worry about!

Ben shifted his gaze from the kids to his wife, his 'maturity' suddenly regaining, "Are you sure that's safe?"

Julie scoffed, "I know I'm worried too. But Gwen said she'll handle it."

Gwen nodded, "Yeah. I can track down their mana anytime and if they need any help, they'll know what to do." She went over to her onyx-headed son and ruffle on his hair then did the same to her nephew. "Well, boys have fun! And look out for each other!"

Kenny and Devlin both shared the same grin and ran off after waving goodbye to their parents, "Remember to not leave each other's side!" They heard Kenny's mother called.

It was two hours later when both the children had sat on almost every ride, there were a lot of limits but those two manage to sneak past everything. It was insane, the hide along people and went straight away when the next ride begun, sneaky. They were apparently really good with it though.

"What are we going to do now, Dev?" asked Kenny aloud, walking with a large bag of popcorn in a hand and cotton candy in the other. If you were wondering where they got them from, well, the answer was simple: Devlin managed to smooch some food out of strangers and to their surprises, they got away with it. "We've sat on almost every right, even Dad's."

"That ride was pretty stupid." Commented Devlin, snacking on his own food.

"You're just jealous your Dad doesn't have a ride." The little brunette boy snickered, almost choking on his popcorn. To that, Devlin rolled his eyes and muttered, "Whatever."

They went silent for a moment and suddenly Devlin burst, dropping his popcorn on the floor. The dark-headed kid didn't seem to care though, "I know!" he half said, half screamed enthusiastically, "Remember that pizza shack we drove by on the way here? I'm hungry and I really don't want to eat anymore sweets. Let's go there!" He then threw the rest of the remaining popcorn away. These boys were wasting so much food... They're parents had pampered them too much.

Kenny looked at his cousin a little shocked, "Didn't your Mum specifically said not to," He frowned, "Shouldn't we listen to her?"

"We should but she's not here now, is she?" Devlin smirked, his smirk somehow matched the one his father had. "Now c'mon! Don't be such a big baby." Devlin grabbed his cousin by the arm and headed for the exit.

Kenny gulped but reluctantly let his cousin drag him away.

* * *

"Something's wrong, guys." Gwen stated suddenly, looking all serious-like. Ben groaned and leaned against one of the bars leading to a ride they were getting on, "What is it now, Gwen? Alien attacks? Time travel? Vengeance from some ugly evil alien? Who usually have bad breath." Ben scrunched his nose up at the thought of it. Kevin rolled his eyes and commented, "It's not like you have nice breath yourself, Tennyson."

"Hey I brush my teeth every day, two times!"

Kevin didn't answer but looked over at Julie. She shrugged, "It's true."

"No, Ben." His cousin shook her head and rubbed her forehead, "I can't sense Devlin's nor Kenny's aura in the park now."

Ben stood up straight to move a few steps closer in the line, they were almost there. "Nawh, Gwen, they're probably off to some ride. Lighten up."

"Ben, they're not even seven-years-old." She shook her head, dead worried, "I knew this was a bad idea."

"Should we go look for them?" suggested Julie, she looked like she was about to run around the place in search of her son and nephew. Ben waved the suggestion away, "C'mon guys, we already told them to contact us if they had any trouble. Oh look! We're up next. Who would want to miss _my _ride?"

"I'd rather be watching a movie than going to your funeral or something." Muttered Kevin coolly. He deserved a good glare from the brunette man who was about to say something but someone else's voice prevented him from doing so, "Next!"

"Okay, let's go." Grinned the man, pushing the rest of his family into getting on.

"That was the..." Ben looked over at the three other people, "WORST RIDE I'VE EVER BEEN ON!"

His best friend smirked, "Couldn't agree more."

"I mean like, everything was so phony and childish!" wailed the childish man, oh the irony. "And they even had some messed up theme song, that's just... _just!_"

"Okay we get it, Ben- the ride was terrible. Can we go look for the kids now?" Gwen said more like an order than a suggestion, "Or are you guys just going to stand here and complain about the ride?"

"I'd like standing." Said Ben solemnly while giving a shrug.

"I'd like arguing." Kevin smiled.

Both the men received a good glare from their wives muttered simultaneously, "Fine.."

Just awhile later, the four adults spotted their kids, just sitting on a bench. They were talking. "See, Gwen? Nothing to worry about; they're safe." Stated Ben, gesturing towards the two children. His stomach then grumbled, "Okay, I don't know about you but I'm starving. Pizza anyone?" He then lead the way to where the two kids were.

"Sure," Kevin muttered, "I could use some pizza."

"Hey boys, had fun today?" asked Ben enthusiastically when he was at their earshot. The boys noticed him, Kenny said, "Yeah Dad, so much fun! Did you sit on your ride? It was _awesome_!" Ben flinched a little at his son's comment, "Uh, yeah. Sure- awesome." His green eyes then wandered over to Devlin, he spoke, "Yeah Uncle Ben, it was a good day."

"Well that's nice." Gwen smiled, walking over to where Ben was who nodded in agreement and suggested, "Who wants pizza!?"

Kenny and Devlin looked at each other the same expression on their faces, "Uhm, we're not really hungry, Uncle Ben."

"That's okay, more for me then! Now c'mon, I ain't going to wait all evening for pizza." He took off to where the exit was. Everyone got into the car and drove over to the nearest pizza shack which was not even a five minute drive-away. Ben was the first to get out of the car, he went in quickly and said to the man in charge, "Hey! Uhm, can we have one large pepperoni pizza- with extra cheese and the one that tastes like the soup that Gwen likes- uh, was that called Chicken Special? Also, three chilli fries anddddd, uh, I think I'll go for a simple chocolate smoothie today. Anything else guys?" He turned to see his bunch walking in.

"Coke for me," called Kevin, "And a strawberry smoothie for her." He glanced at Gwen, smiling. She smiled back, he just knew what she wanted. "Strawberry for me too!" announced the Asian-American while raising her hand. Ben's then glanced at the two children to where awfully quiet and fidgety, "You two?"

"Uh, coke for us too, I guess." Said the dark-headed child hesitantly.

A fat greasy man from the other side of the counter nodded; he looked like a Bob. Let's call him Bob. "Good to see you again," Said Bob. Ben raised an eyebrow, he hadn't remember being here before but he swept that thought away when Bob repeated his order, "So, one large pepperoni, one large Chicken Special, three chillies, a chocolate smoothie, two strawberry ones, three cokes. Dessert? Soups?"

Man, just by repeated the orders Ben was getting hungrier by the second, "Uhm, I think Gwen and Julie would like salads," he turned back and the two ladies shook their head, "Uh, chocolate cake?" they nodded. "Okay, six serving of chocolate cake."

"Okay, mate. Order's up." Bob smiled.

Ben smiled gratefully and took his seat with the rest of his family, "So tell me why aren't you ladies having salads but chocolate cake instead?"

Gwen rolled her eyes as if the answer wasn't obvious enough, "A) Chocolate cake is good, B) we want to have chocolate cake and C) If we had salads, we wouldn't be able to eat the cake cause we'd be too stuffed."

"Ah right."

"Is it just me or are the boys a lot quiet than they usually are?" asked Kevin, looking at the boys. They shook their head quickly, "Nawh, we're just not in the mood for pizza." Answered Devlin.

"Why's that?" Questioned Ben a little suspiciously but it died away when the food came to the table with the rest of it drinks.

"I don't understand how guys eat," muttered Julie to her girl friend, leaning closer to her as if they were talking about something secretively deep. "They eat so much in so little time and they don't gain a pound! And I get fat just by drinking water! That's just not fair." She hissed her sentence to a stop.

"Julie, you're not fat but I know what you mean, I've only eaten two slices and you probably have too and I'm feeling so full. I probably just have enough room left for that chocolate cake and I still haven't finished my smoothie." She complained, "and there's Ben sitting there almost devouring all the chilli fries and practically finishing half of that large pizza and Kevin's just sitting there finishing the other half while helping Ben devouring those fries, And they're still going for dessert! Unbelievable!"

"I know." Julie hissed again, shaking her head in disbelieve. She then glanced over to the children who seemed like their just staring and playing with their food, "What's up with the kids? They don't really look like they want to eat." Commented the Asian-American, examining the children.

"Probably lost their appetite after playing the whole day?" suggested Gwen while Julie shrugged, "Probably."

After finishing the last piece of that delicious chocolate cake, Ben raised his arm and called for the bill. He and Kevin were very satisfied with the food. The ladies were too. But the kids? Not so much. They even looked more nervous when Ben asked for the bill.

The bill came.

"Four hundred dollars?!" Ben asked a little shocked, "I thought it would be around a hundred to two" he scanned the list of things and spotted a number of items he didn't order, he threw a hand up again, "Excuse me! But we didn't order this." He pointed out at all the other orders on the list.

Bob came by, "Oh. It was on your tab."

"My tab?" Ben questioned, "I've never been here."

"But they did." Bob pointed towards both the little boys and chuckled, "They sure could eat a lot for some kids." Ben narrowed his eyes and the kids; they gulped. "We'll settle this later." He took out the bills and handed it to Bob.

"You spent two hundred bucks while we're gone?" bellowed Ben when they were in the car, "For two people- no kids, two kids can spent _two hundred _in a single receipt?"

"I don't see how that's not possible." Commented Kevin, he actually had a point.

"That's not the point Ben!" Gwen turned from the passenger seat to glare at the children, "I can't believe you two would sneak off out of the park when we pacifically told you not to!"

"But we were hungry!" whaled Kenny, Julie shook her head. "You could have called us, Kenny." She replied, sternly, "You had the badges."

"Dad!" Devlin whined, expecting him to back him up. Kevin looked over to where his son was through the rear mirror, "Sorry kiddo, can't help you on this one. Julie's right."

"No television nor videogames for you Devlin; two weeks." Announced the red-headed mother which was then followed by the dark-headed one, "That goes for you too, Kenny."

They started whining.

* * *

**I don't know if six-year-olds act like that. Probably not... I don't know! I'm sorry. But I probably wouldn't let my six-year-old wonder around a theme park like that... If I ever have one. Aha, it's a little odd I know but hey it's a story.**

**Told you this one wasn't really that good.**

**Leave a favourite, follow or even a review if you like my work. **

**This is written on the 16****th**** August 2013. Longest entry ever. See you next time and I won't be doing immediate stories cause of school but it doesn't start til' Monday so that's 3 more days. If any of you suggest a good story plot, I might consider so see you then! Peace, yo~**


	11. Bonus chapter: Sundays

**This is a bonus short chapter for giving me 100 reviews. Thanks guys! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters**

* * *

It was a nice bright afternoon where big fluffy clouds sat as still as rocks in the endless azure sky. Light and puffy the were. It was too good of a day to stay at home but of course these information had nothing to do with the Levins. Oh no, deary me, the Levins thought it was best to stay at home; where all was safe from the dangerous daylight.

The Levins were never outdoor people when it came to a good Sunday. They thought they had too much time spent every other day of their week outside, it pretty much annoyed them. So like any other day, they were at home, chilling.

Kevin was watching Tv or something; Gwen couldn't tell because he looked as if he had fell asleep but at the same time looked as if he was still watching TV. She didn't really mind though cause she was busy with cleaning the house. Bending over a lot with a cloth.

Kevin would have watched her, but he was really asleep. He snored lightly as his wife worked her ass.

"Dad?" A voice suddenly said, making Kevin jolt up immediately. He wiped away some drool at the tip of his lips and groggily looked over to where the voice was coming from. "Yeah?" Answered the dark-headed adult.

Little Devlin stood there, a quizzical look upon his face. His big green eyes shifted to his mother who was now under table, cleaning who-knew-what, "why's Mummy's ass so big?"

Gwen hit her head when hearing her son said that. She moaned lightly in pain, rubbing the spot which she had bummed, "Devlin! My butt is not big."

"No mum, it's big. Trust me."

"Kevin! Tell your son that my butt is not big."

"Her butt is not big." He informed Devlin monotonelessly while standing up. He adjusted his shirt and added, "But that's only what she thinks."

Devlin sniggered.

"Kevin!" growled the red-headed female, "My butt _isn't_ big!" She then threw the rag down on the floor; her eyebrows furrowing.

Her husband walked over to her; his infamous smirk tugging at the edges of his lips, "whatever you say, babe."

"I told you not to call me that," muttered Gwen, deciding to pick the rag up again. She bent down and felt a teasing spank on her ass. She tried standing up quickly but ended up hitting her head again. She cursed slightly at her clumsiness and swore that she'll destroy that table when she had the time while rubbing her head once again. The ginger then turned to glare at the man she had married.

"Plus, I think big butts are nice. Especially yours. It's cute." The guy winked.

Devlin watched his parents flirt in amusement. The six-year-old was definitely fascinated by his parents' weird behaviour.

* * *

**Do you guys like it? Ahaha. I thought it was cute. **

**Leave a follow, favourite or review if you like my work. **

**This is written on 28th August 2013, in the bus actually. I wrote it on my phone so there might be some mistakes. See you next time, peace, yo!**


	12. Chapter 12: School trouble

**Hey y'all,**

**I've actually wrote this last week, I was too lazy to continue. But since someone who was reading the Zombie Apocalypse wanted me to upload another chapter, I spent my time in the car finishing it up before I head to my music classes. Hope you enjoy this!**

**P.S: Thank you polish girl for saying I have a nice name. It suits me cause I have a saliva problem. I drool... A lot. It's embarrassing. ;u ;**

* * *

_"Muuuuuummm, do I _really_ have to go?" cried the youngest Levin as he sat on the floor, throwing his toys randomly in a kind of violent matter, Gwen blamed this on Kevin's genes. "Cause I really don't wanna go!"_

_"Yes, Devvy," Gwen sighed, picking up his little backpack; this was the nth time she had been asked this question, but even so, the red-headed refused to get frustrated over it, "Now c'mon, we 'gotta leave now before you get late for your first day of school."_

_"I don't 'wanna goooo! Kenny's not even going; why do I have to go?"_

_"Devlin," the woman said firmly this time as to tell him she really meant it, "don't be like this. School is great, you'll meet new friends. Kenny'll join you next year. Don't you want new friends?"_

_"No." The little boy said bluntly, crossing his arms across his little chest, "Kenny as my only friend is good enough."_

_"Devlin, no, you need new friends. You 'needa learn about life."_

_"I have Dad and you and Uncle Ben and Kenny! What more about life do I need?"_

_Gwen crossed her arms over her chest, the little bag in her hand flung lamely at the momentum she had created, "Don't you like reading those books? Don't you like reading?" She looked and her son and gave him a stern look. Devlin looked back at her; he hesitated to answer. But finally, he hung his head down and muttered guiltily, "...Yes."_

_"Right," the red-headed managed a smile, "You get to read a lot of stuff there and learn new things now c'mon. We're going there. Now."_

_Devlin heaved a very big dramatic sigh before tailing his mum out of the house and into the car._

The scene this morning flashed through Gwen's head as she sat on a very uncomfortable plastic chair. Her handbag on her laps and her fiery manes tied into a rather messy ponytail. She stared at her shoes, blankly as she processed what was going on. A few moments earlier, she had gotten a phone call from Devlin's school. It wasn't that big of a surprise if Devlin did get into trouble on his first day; the ginger thought it would be predictable. But, the person on the line was panicking and his voice was tumbling. He had asked the ginger to head down to the school immediately.

Gwen kind of freaked and she wanted to know a reason but before she could even ask, the person hung up. That left her no choice but to stop whatever she was doing and head to his school; since her husband was out working, she had to take responsibility. Kevin had already made it clear that when they had a child, Gwen wasn't allowed to take the job of being an intergalactic alien police or better known as a Plumber.

At first Gwen had argued, saying she had the rights to do whatever she wanted and it wasn't fair if he made the kind of agreement that the other party didn't sign up for. But then Obsidian Eyes here said that he couldn't lose her; their child couldn't lose her. What if she died? He would have broken down so badly and he knew this himself, he worried for his son and thought it was best.

After his little explanation, Gwen shut up. She thought that he was right, maybe that was the best. Her green eyes sadly flickering up to him and her voice was so soft when she spoke, "Promise me you'll come home in one piece every day."

He let a humourless chuckle escape his lips and he pulled her closer to him, "You're talking to Kevin Levin here; Kevin doesn't keep promises." He then looked down at her, "But for you, I think I could make an exception."

She smile wryly up at him, glad that he would do almost anything for her.

"Mrs. Levin?"

Gwen broke off her little day- dreaming, she straightened up and looked at the direction of where the voice came from. Her eyes immediately met nice deep dark grey eyes. For a second, the ginger thought it was almost as nice as the ones she used to stare at- obsidian eyes. Almost.

"Yes?" she said very classily to the other man while she stood up. He looked decent, in a suit and all; this is kind of getting way too formal for her liking. "Did Devlin do something, Mr... uh..."

"Spencer. I'm Jake Spencer," the man introduced himself solemnly, "I actually run the school as the principle."

_But he looked so young. _Gwen wondered a second then nodded, "Ah yes, well as you can tell, I'm Devlin's mother- Gwendolyn." Jake smiled at Gwen brightly and stuck his hand out for her to shake. She grabbed hold of his hand and shook it friendly. Before taking her hand away, Jake squeezed it slightly, making her jump.

That was awkward, she thought.

"So, what's the problem?" asked Gwen after Jake had invited her into his office. He gestured her to take a seat and helped her onto her chair before sitting on his own large black leather seat. He gave her a cool look and put his hands together, "Ah, well. Gwen, y'see. I don't know how Devlin did it, but, he destroyed all electronic devices in the North Wing and East Wing, also the cafeteria."

"He- As in broke everything?" asked the ginger unbelievable, her eyebrows raising in disbelieve.

"Well, he didn't break it, it was more like... He caused a black out and overpowered the all machinery. I know you're not fully human, Gwendolyn; that's the most interesting thing about you, so, I thought it was best to contact you immediately."

Gwen was pretty disturbed by the way he was treating her but she tried ignoring his 'obvious' interest in her and acted calm, "Was anybody hurt? Is everything alright?" Yet deep down in her, she was excited. Does this mean Devlin had taken his father's side of an Osmosian?

"You don't need to worry, Gwendolyn, everything's fine. Devlin is sitting in the other room, would you like if he came in?"

Devlin now sat very uncomfortably on next to his mother. He fidgeted with the hem on his top and his legs were criss-crossed with a tight squeeze. Was he in trouble? He didn't dare to look up to face his principle and mother for answers.

His mother and his principle had been talking for almost fifteen minutes now; yes, he had been counting. He wasn't really paying attention to either of their conversation but instead just focusing on anything; the carpeted floor seemed rather interesting at the moment.

"I see, Jake, uhm, don't worry. I'll straighten things up with Devlin, I'm sure things won't happen like this again. We'll the full responsibility for all damaged causes." The red headed assured the brunette man with a wan smile. It wasn't that bad, the family could afford it.

"I'm sorry, I would have helped pay some myself but, it's the school's rules. I can't interfere." Said the man who was kind of freaking Gwen out, "but one more thing Gwendolyn, would you like to have dinner at my house this Saturday?"

Okay, this just took the creepiness he had to a whole next level.

But before Gwen could speak he quickly added, "please, my wife and kids would be so pleased!"

Wife? Kids? Gwen chuckled to herself, everything was okay! She let out a small sigh in relief, "Yeah sure! Just, text me your address and all. We would love. Thanks for your time, Jake." She then turned to her son, "C'mon Devlin, lets get you home."

"Thank you for your time, Gwendolyn!" Gwen heard Jake called as she exited the room with her son.

"Aren't you mad at me?" inquired Devlin softly as he got into the car; he felt guilty.

Gwen hummed as she buckled up, she then turned to her son, "No, hunny. I'm not."

"Are you going to tell Dad?" He then asked again, feeling slightly relief.

"Of course I am, we need to see what's wrong with you? What did you do, Devvy?" Gwen started the car and revved to the direction of their house.

"I- I don't know!" Whales the seven- year- old, "it's just... Pink stuff came and then when I touched the light switch, the lights started flashing away and then it went dark."

Gwen eyes widen for a second and she turned her head sharply to where his son sat; an anodyte spark as well?

"Pink? Did it hurt you? When you touch the switch; anything?"

"No mummy," Devlin shook his little head adorably, "it didn't. It just felt weird..."

The rest of the journey was quiet. Gwen wondered what was wrong with her son? Was it even possible to have both Anodyte and Osmosian's abilities? She really needed to ask someone for help on this. Probably Azmuth.

Kevin heard a car stopping in front of their house though, he didn't bother getting up to get the door. He git off work earlier today, there wasnt anything left to do. As expected his red- headed and son walked in; Devlin's expression was pretty uncomfortable. "Hey Gwen, c'here a sec," ordered Kevin, waving his hand to emphasise he wanted her to walk over now.

She moved over to his side casually, "What?"

"Lean closer, I needa tell you something." And she did so, to her surprise, he stole a little kiss from her, "Welcome home, babe."

He then shifted his gaze to his only and favourite son, "How's first day, Squirt?"

Squirt's mother answered instead, "Devlin got in trouble. He fried all electronics in like, two wings on the school," Kevin eyes widen slightly, "I think he has both our abilities, Kevin. I have to do some research about this.. Is it even healthy?"

"Dev, you okay, buddy?"

"Are you mad?" The little boy asked.

"I'm not." Answered the dark- headed adult. Devlin smiled cheekily, "Then, I'm fine, Dad."

Oh, the boy was cunning.

"But, we'll definitely talk about it when we figure out what's wrong with you."

"Oh, and Kevin, we're invited for dinner at his principle's house by the way." Added Gwen suddenly, Kevin groaned at this piece of information.

The dark headed man stood up now, "Well, g'on Gwen. Make dinner. I'm hungry." His wife threw a dirty look at him; he chuckled, "I'm kidding. Lets go out for dinner tonight. To celebrate's Devlin's new abilities. Sound good?"

"YES!" Screamed Devlin; this was better than he expected it to be.

The dark-headed man ruffled his son's same shade of dark hair while he pulled out his car keys. His wife called his name and he turned around nonchalantly, "Yeah, babe?"

"Here's the money we owe the school."

Kevin dropped his keys and his mouth dropped, "Devlin.."

Saying it as sweetly as he could his son chimed, "Yes, daddy?"

Kevin heaved a huge sigh and ran a hand through his dark locks, "Fifty thousand, you gotta be kiddin' me!"

* * *

**Did you like it? There's gonna be a sequence to Dev's new powers and that dinner. A little spoiler there; suggest something if you want to alter or have an idea for me to write. I might not write it straight away cause I might want Dev to be a little older but I'll definitely consider. **

**Please follow, favourite and review if you like my work. **

**This is written on the 5th Sept 2013, till' next time guys! Peace, yo!**


	13. Chapter 13: Embarrassment

**Hey guys,**

**This might be my last update until the end of October cause my finals are starting on the 30th. So... Yerr. Don't worry, since I haven't update for awhile now. I'll update all my incomplete stories today.**

**I've been dying to write this. I'll write the rest later.**

**Reason why I haven't update in awhile: My phone's motherboard went crazy and thus it needed repairing. I was practically dying without my phone. And yes, I don't have wifi (I'm hardly at home due to complicated reasons)**

**Based on a true story; happened to my friend's mother. Fully Gwevin.**

* * *

Devlin had school; Kevin had the day off. There wasn't anything better for the Levin couple. They had about half the day off together. But instead of doing what Kevin wanted to do, Gwen got to pick.

If you're wondering why they haven't visit Azmuth about Devlin's powers... Well, Kevin had a job. Devlin had school; Ben had to be the arrogant hero. No one had the time to visit him and it wasn't really a big deal if they just kept an eye on their kid. So, both the Levins had already decided they visit him during the weekends; which was also the day after they visit Devlin's principle- Jake- and his household at his place.

"I'd like to go shopping," announced the red- headed quite happily. Her husband though, wasn't too keen on that idea. He groaned and made a irritated face, "Gwen, of all the days you could go shopping with your girly-friends and all, you pick today to do it? With me?"

"What?" asked his spouse in a very unsurprised way. Gwendolyn Tennyson was not amused. "I wanted to go cause I think I needed a new dress and new lingerie. I needed someone to judge... Well, if you don't wanna join. It's fine, maybe I could ask someone else then."

That woman was such a tease. Kevin was now very interested after the Anodyte had mention buying lingerie. He would be happy to see her try on different bras and stuff; best part was he got to pick the one he liked best on her. Or, maybe a few; Kevin had no problem spending away all his money to but her underwear. The ex-con thought it was a win-win situation.

Without saying another word, the dark- headed man grabbed his keys solemnly and headed downstairs to get the car.

Smirking, Gwendolyn took her one last look at herself before exiting the room. She didn't even bother to take her purse or her handbag. She was sure of herself; she had won. Kevin was going to be her walking credit card for the day.

"And when will you be shopping for the good stuff?" asked Kevin as his spouse made her way out of the dressing room with yet another dress. They all looked good; he hadn't an idea to tell her which to buy. Maybe she should just get all the ones she liked.

"Later." Answered the female too naturally, "How about this one?" She pointed to her self and made a little turn. Kevin shrugged with a bored face, "Looks nice."

"You say that to everything I wore."

"That's cause it's true, babe. Tell you what- why don't 'chu get the white and the maroon-ish one. It brings out your hair and it goes well with those sexy black heels you got last week?"

Gwen was quiet nonplussed by Kevin's sudden suggestion. And so, to only react to this, Gwen bit her lower lip and change her stance awkwardly, "Well, uhm, alright then.."

Exiting the store with another bag in dark- headed man's hand. The couple headed to the direction of where they sold lingerie; hand in hand, they walked. It was until the red- headed female decided to speak, "Hey Kev, I'm pretty hungry. Can we just-"

"No." The answer was plain and simple. The male's voice wasn't stern nor desperate; it was plain, dull, simple. He didn't want to waste anymore time stalling with the main objective of coming here. But of course, Gwen could have dragged him here with or without the whole lingerie shopping thing; he knew he'd give in one way or another.

His simple answer was the main cause of Gwen's jerking eyebrows. She looked at him in annoyance, an ire had already started growing within her. Love was so complicated, she thought, this man annoyed the life out of her half the time and yet, she would stupidly come back for more. It was probably a vice versa phenomenon at the same time.

"What do you mean 'no'?" inquired the little red- headed sharply.

A little smirk was tugging at the tips of Kevin's lips; he was trying his very best to play it cool. She had fallen into his little trap, no way he was going to miss out the fun. "I've been here for three hours now. Devlin would be coming home in another five after he's done hanging out with Kenny and his little friends. I have the day off and-"

"It's always about you, isn't it?" Spat Gwendolyn, she didn't even want him to continue. Whatever words which were forming out of his mouth was getting her more ticked off. She let her eyebrows burrow and her eyes glare knifes at the ex-convict.

"Hey- all I'm just saying is that I would like to have some fun too." Maybe Kevin's drove things too far... Was she on her period? He didn't know, but he quietly hoped that she wasn't.

"Don't I get to have some fun _too_?"

"You've been shopping for three hours! Isn't that enough fun for the lady in one day?"

"No..." replied Gwen bluntly as she but her lower lip once again. "I thought it was..."

"And I'm here carrying your things, walking around like your puppy. Is this suppose to be fun for me, Gwendolyn?"

That shut Gwen up, she lowered her gaze guiltily and spoke in a voice so soft and delicate, "Fine..."

Smiling brightly to himself, Kevin continued his journey to the lingerie shop just a little more down the isle. They were so close to it, it was literally making him excited like a little boy going to a candy shop.

"Well, you seem bubbly." commented Gwen, snickering to herself quietly as they exited the underwear shop and yet another naked pink coloured bag in the hands of Kevin Levin.

"What can I say, you make me a happy man." He answered calmly and winked at her. Gwen hit him playfully at the comment, it made her feel fuzzy inside. "Ow," Kevin grimaced sarcastically, "What was that for?!"

"That didn't even hurt," said Gwen as she rolled her eyes. "Now, c'mon. Lets pick Dev up, get dinner and go home."

"What? You're not cooking?"

"No," replied the red- headed rather coldly, her eyes wandered towards him. A tender eyebrow raised in annoyance, "Got a problem with that?"

"Ah.. No."

And so, the duo had some Italian food in a restaurant with their son. After a nice dinner, they went home. Gwen headed into her bathroom to try on her new lingerie, she felt that she might be going to wear it tonight. She put on the black ones her husband and picked and slipped them on. It hooked on her body perfectly, showing a fair amount of skin and emphasising on her nice trim body. She felt rather comfortable and confident in these little pieces of clothes. Maybe it was because of all the compliments Kevin gave her. She didn't know.

Deciding to take a nice warm shower before doing anything else, Gwen took off the lingerie and left it hanging on a little towel bars which were almost above the toilet bowl. The skimpy tiny fabric hung on the bars dangerously, threatening to fall any second.

After her shower, Gwen slipped out of the glass separator, her hair drenched and white mist floated above her head innocently, filling the whole room. That warm shower was terrific; if she had to list down her favourite activities, one of them would be taking a warm shower.

Something black and tiny caught her eye; it was moving on the floor. What was it? Gwendolyn squinted her eyes a little more... A slender insect, easily missed, crawling innocently with its eight legs- a spider. Gwen jumped, she was about to scream for her husband but then thought it would be better if she handled this one herself. She reached for the tissue box seated on the counter of the basin and threw it at the direction of the crawling insect. Direct missed.

Cursing slightly, she complained about her stupidness. She raised a delicate hand and the next thing you know, the little black devil was caught in a ball of magenta. She moved it towards the toilet bowl, she let the ball disappear and quickly flushed.

Her eyes widen as big as saucers when her brain what was processing what had happened next.

Her bottom part of the lingerie has fallen into the toilet and was turning madly with the swirls of water. She was quite nonplussed at the fact her new black panties was going down the sewer. And so, she screamed.

A girly shriek pierced through Kevin's ears. It could be heard even though he was downstairs, watching cartoons with his son. He jumped up immediately and rushed upstairs to his room where his wife was. Devlin tailing him quickly from the back, wondering what was going on too.

"What happened?" asked Kevin, barging into the bathroom. He saw the look his drenched wife's face wore. It got him quite worried, "What is it, Gwen? Are you okay?"

"My... Panties... Fell. There, down, gone." She said in between pauses.

"Which one was it?"

"The black one."

Kevin let out a groan. "I liked that one the best! How the heck did it fall into the toilet bowl?!"

Gwen opened her mouth to answer but a loud fit of laughter washed the whole room. Devlin was doubling over, tears at the tips of his eyes. He had never laughed so hard. His mother could sometimes be such a big klutz.

That was one of the most embarrassing moments Gwendolyn Tennyson had ever been through.

* * *

**Yeah. My friend's mother's panties fell into a flushing toilet bowl. I laughed so much. xD**

**Leave a favourite, follow or a review if you like my work. Join me and my adventures today!**

**This is written on the 20th Sept 2013. See you guys soon. Peace, yo!**


End file.
